Love & Hate
by nekonikki08
Summary: Vlad and Danny meet for the first time, neither knowing the other secret. Plasmius and Phantom seem to develop a bond...one completely opposite of their human halves own. Things get complicated. Now rated M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I AM SO SORRY I AM SPAMMING WITH MY FICS RECENTLY! I hope you enjoy this new one I'm working on. I wanna thank my beta for the edit and also for encouraging me. And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing **** You know the usual: this is SLASH. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom…I can, however, make a pompous pep fic from their story for fun! :D**

The Fenton family waited outside the mansion doors. Once opened, Jack and Maddie's old college friend was revealed. Danny eyed the silver haired billionaire before him. He seemed friendly enough. Although the teen found it odd that the man was glaring at his father.

"Jack. And Maddie! You've never looked lovelier, my dear. Please, please, come in."

Danny, Jazz and Maddie were ushered in, but the teen noted that Vlad Masters slammed the door in his father's face. He could hear the muffled calls from outside of the door as they were lead further in. They discovered what a huge fan Vlad was of the Packers; and how he was annoyed he couldn't have them. What really got to Danny, however, was when Vlad looked at his mother and said,

"One of two things my wealth has not as of yet, been able to require."

Danny wanted to hit the man. Sure, he sort of figured his mother was attractive, he never really thought about it, but for someone to blatantly hit on her just meant that the man had no morals whatsoever. Not to mention he was already giving off the impression that he was a pompous jerk. Still, if Jazz said to ignore it, then there was no reason to think much else of it. After his father was let in, Danny was able to wander around the mansion.

He was impressed by it; that was for sure. He'd never been inside such a wealthy home before. It was such an overwhelming difference compared to his decent and cozy home back in Amity Park. His family was by no means poor, but they weren't wealthy, either. They had enough and a little extra to spare which was always nice to indulge in. Vlad, however, definitely had way more than enough and was more than happy to indulge, in abundance. Everything just looked expensive; Danny swore the tiles were made of white gold.

Vlad stood in the hallway trying to have a conversation with Maddie. Unfortunately, Jack was there and was doing most of the talking for them, which irritated the man. He just wanted to have Maddie to himself; how many years had he been waiting for this? Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to be patient. His plan would come to play soon and he would then have his prize and revenge! What was waiting one more day compared to the wait of twenty years? Ignoring the man talk, he took the opportunity to eye Maddie; she was as beautiful as ever. She always was breathtaking to Vlad and no one could ever compare to her. He couldn't wait to have her as his.

What, however, was he going to do with the children? Well, from what he got from Jasmine, the girl mostly kept to herself. She seemed more focused on her studies and therefore, wouldn't be much trouble. Her younger brother, however, what his name? Ah yes, Daniel. He seemed troublesome. A polite child, Vlad had to admit, but there still seemed something off with the boy. If there was anyone who would be a problem, Vlad had no doubt it would be him. Perhaps they could become somewhat tolerable if Vlad played his cards right. Honestly, he didn't care much for them; all he wanted was Maddie.

Night fell and Danny lay in his bed, trying to sleep. It wasn't difficult to; the mattress was _amazing_. Unfortunately, a blue mist escaped between his lips and he let out a groan. "Oh great, just what I need: a working vacation." Transforming into Phantom, he phased out of the room and into the hallway. It took a few minutes, but he was able to locate the vulture looking ghosts he had encountered earlier and rescued his dad from them by phasing the man beneath the floor into the bathroom. He flew back up and faced the vultures. However, after seeing him they flew off in fear.

"Okay, that was almost too easy."

"Ah, bright boy."

Startled, Danny turned around to come face to face with a ghost he's never seen before. A blueish skinned ghost with black, pointed jet hair, red glowing eyes and wearing black gloves and boots with white clothing. The ghost looked vampire-like and for some reason, his throat went dry from the sight of him. It was an odd reaction; not to mention his heart was starting to race, but not from nervousness. His stomach was fluttering like it usually did when he saw Paulina or Sam; only this time, it felt more intense.

The ghost, known as Plasmius, fought to keep his smirk in place. He found it strange that he found himself eyeing the young teen before him with interest. Well, he supposed he couldn't help but realize how breathtaking the ghost boy was. The snow-white hair and glowing green eyes just looked…well…adorable. Scowling, he pushed the thoughts away. Plasmius didn't look at mere _teenagers_ like that; he was no pedophile. Then again, the ghost boy could be older than him if he died at a young age and just never allowed himself to look older.

Danny forced himself to ignore his feelings and focus on what he should be doing, fighting the ghost. He was in this mansion, where he shouldn't be since it belonged to Vlad. "Ah, whatever, I was aiming for the birds, but you'll do."

Amused, Plasmius raised a brow and watched as the teen flew towards him with his fist ready to punch. He easily caught the small fist in his hand. Flinging the ghost, where he crashed into wall; landing onto the floor with a painful thud. Dazed, he glanced up at the ghost. He was powerful; Danny immediately knew he had to stop fooling around and not take him so lightly. It was incredibly difficult to focus; every time he glanced up at the vampire-looking ghost his heart felt light and he had to remind himself to _breathe_.

Danny Phantom gave it another go at Plasmius; which only amused him. However, the young ghost's attempt at fighting him was … admirable. He had spirit; and Plasmius found him liking that. The boy was weak, and the older ghost wasn't afraid to show just how much of an advantage he had over the teen. Every attempt to attack him was quickly overthrown and Plasmius could see Phantom was starting to become overwhelmed and nervous. Chuckling after sending Phantom into a bookcase, he hovered over him.

"Get away!" Phantom shouted desperately, shooting an energy blast at him. Danny looked distraught when the ghost put a shield up, effectively blocking his attack.

"Ah, an ectoplasmic energy blast." Enraged, Danny tried again with both hands; and used more of his already wasted powers. The ghost blocked it again. To add insult to injury, he yawned, looking bored. "So year one. Tell me child, can you do this yet?" He split himself into three identical duplicates.

Phantom stared at them in awe, shaking his head. His earlier feelings for the ghost were dampened and in exchange, came fear. His chest felt tight as his heart raced. Adrenaline was flowing through but he had no idea what to do. "No, I can't! How are you doing all this?!"

The four ghosts flew down towards Danny and circled around him. One of them stopped in front of the teen, but he was unsure if it was the real one or a duplicate. "Years of practice. I can teach you how do all this and more, Phantom."

Plasmius was surprised he made the offer. Training another ghost was something he _never_ held interest in. What would he care if a ghost were weaker than him? It just means he had an advantage. Yet, there was something that stuck out to him about Phantom. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he never felt something like this before. He was afraid to explore it, he didn't want to; but there was no reason to _not_ have the teen around…

Danny was shocked to say the least. He eyed the ghost in front of him wearily. "You know me? And…You'd do that?"

Hope bubbled in the older ghost's chest. "Of course I know you. You're the ghost who uses his power for _good._" He said mockingly before smirking. "And yes, I would."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, dear boy. Just follow me and become my apprentice. I'll teach you everything I know and within a few years, months if you focus, you'll become very, very _powerful_."

Danny shivered at the ghost's words. He still felt unsure of himself. "What's your name?"

"Plasmius."

What did Danny have to lose if he joined him? The ghost was obviously skilled and had experience. Danny had no one to look towards help with his powers. Everything he's done so far he's learned from pure luck or by accident. None of it was really helpful and now he was discovering there was potential for so much more to learn. It was exhausting to know how much of his powers he probably still hadn't unlocked. Plasmius seemed to know though. He bit his lower lip. He wanted to take the offer but something deep down inside was telling him not to. The ghost had mocked him for using his powers for good, which only meant one thing: The ghost was evil.

"I…I can't." Danny said sadly, looking down at the floor.

Plasmius felt disappointment shoot through him heavily. "Why not?" He asked, irritated.

Weakly, Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

Angry, Plasmius growled. "Well, isn't that just too bad?"

The one in front of Danny and the ones surrounding him had glowing pink energy forming in their hands, ready to strike at him. Panicking, Danny phased himself through the floor and went down two floors until he found a safe spot to switch to his human self. He waited a few minutes in his hiding spot before coming out and searching the area. Sighing, he dragged his weak body towards the stairs that would lead him to his bedroom. He was exhausted; there was no way he could fight anymore. If the ghost attacked again, he would have to get his parents to wake up and help.

Flying after the teen ghost, Plasmius was annoyed when he couldn't find him. Scowling, he was surprised to see the young Danny Fenton slowly making his way up the stairs. It would be fun to frighten the boy, but he decided against it. Instead, he phased into a nearby closet and switched to Vlad. He wanted to know what the boy was doing up this late in _his_ mansion. When he got close to Danny, he gripped the teen's shoulder, startling him and causing him to look at him surprised.

"Mr. Masters?" Danny asked tiredly.

"Daniel, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, uh," Danny tried to think of an excuse. "I had to use the bathroom," he lied uncomfortably, unable to meet the man's gaze.

"So you went down a flight of stairs instead of the one in your bedroom?"

Flinching, Danny immediately became defensive and angry, unsure what the man's problem with him was. "I just needed a walk."

Scowling, Vlad walked Danny back to his bedroom; his irritation growing now that he was with the young teen after losing the other one. "Try not to roam these halls at night, will you boy? It's best not to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked suspiciously with a glare.

"It means to mind your business," Vlad snapped angrily, opening the door to Danny's temporary bedroom. "It's past your bed time," he added mockingly.

Gritting his teeth, Danny pushed past Vlad. "Goodnight you old fruitloop!"

Vlad's jaw dropped and his eyes flashed angrily. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down. There was no need to fight with a child. He slammed the door closed and stormed to his bedroom. As he walked, his thoughts drifted back to Phantom. Why had he been so interested in the teen? Worst of all, why was he more crushed at the idea that he didn't want to join him more so than when Maddie rejected him for Jack?

The reunion was utterly boring to Danny and his sister was avoiding it. Looking back on it now, he should have stayed in the theatre with her, but was too lazy to. Sitting down and watching adults humiliate themselves by their awful attempts at dancing was the only thing Danny found himself doing. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he was annoyed to see Vlad Masters talking with his mom. She clearly looked uncomfortable and he had a smirk on his face that only meant trouble. Scowling, he looked for his father, who was over by the punch bowl. Danny made his way towards him and when he got close, immediately got his father's attention.

"Hi dad!"

"Oh, hey son! How's it going? Isn't this great! I told you Vlad was a swell guy."

"Yeah, real swell dad," Danny said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. His father blissfully didn't see it. Smirking, Danny finally came up with a way to get Vlad away from his mother. "Hey uh, speaking of which. Vlad told me he couldn't _wait_ to hear about your latest ghost invention."

Hook, line, sinker. Jack's eyes immediately brightened. "Really?! Well where is he?"

Danny pretended to scan the crowd. "Oh, there he is! He's with mom."

Jack immediately went over to the pair. Vlad looked annoyed while Maddie's expression was of relief. She happily listened to Jack blather on about their latest ghost hunting invention. Jack must have said something that didn't sit well with Vlad because the silver haired man immediately looked out into the crowd. Vlad's eyes locked with Danny and the teen sent the man a smug smirk, feeling satisfied when he saw the man's angry scowl directed back at him. His feeling of satisfaction was short lived when his ghost senses kicked in. Groaning, he ran off from the party and into the nearest bathroom to change into Phantom.

"It better not be Plasmius again…" He grumbled, even though he was desperately trying to ignore a large part of him that actually wanted to see the ghost again. He phased back into the party to see the vulture ghosts causing a scene and attacking Jack Fenton. Immediately, Danny flew towards them and knocked the vultures into the next room by phasing them.

"Didn't I tell you to go away?" Danny asked with an annoyed tone, blasting two of them. The vultures cried out in pain before disappearing. He immediately knew why. Without even bothering to turn around, Danny was immediately hit in the back from an energy blast, sending him crashing to the floor.

Plasmius stepped forward and glared down at Phantom. "You're getting in the way of my plans, child." He stuck out his hand. Ectoplasmic ropes whipped out from his hand and wrapped themselves around Danny. The ghost teen struggled against the bindings. "There, that should hold you for a while." Smirking, Plasmius made himself intangible and flew towards where the reunion was taking place.

The reunion was quickly becoming a disaster. Plasmius overshadowed Jack and tried to make him out to be this destructive person who should be frightened. It took Danny a few minutes to be able to break free from the binds. Finally, he was able to search for the other ghost, surprised to see him overshadowing his father. He heard his father shout,

"If you live to tell the tale, remember that big, fat, Jack Fenton did this to you!"

Annoyed, Danny flew towards his overshadowed father with rapid speed. "Guess again!" He shouted as he turned himself intangible and knocked Plasmius out of Jack. They landed in the next room, where Danny forcefully shoved him against a bookshelf. With a gruff, Plasmius pushed Danny away and was able to block the teen's attack against him. He then gripped the front of Danny's shirt and pulled him close.

"You're much more trouble than you're actually worth, Phantom."

Danny kicked at the air, trying to break free from his tight grip. "Says you!"

"Are you sure you don't want to join me? I can teach you many things, Phantom…" Plasmius froze. Oh god, had he said that in a husky like manner?

Danny stopped kicking and a blush rose to his cheek as he examined the ghost before him. "Uhh…I-I…"

Was it odd that the older ghost found Danny's blush…endearing?

Their moment, however, was ruined when the Fenton RV crashed through the wall. They managed to fly away in time to get away from the impact. Seeing Jack and Maddie, Plasmius shook his thoughts away from Phantom and remembered why he was doing all this in the first place. He hovered over the RV and phased Maddie out, clutching on to her. She immediately protested.

"Let go of me!"

"Never again, woman."

Yet, his heart wasn't into it anymore. He actually kind of … felt indifferent that he was holding her close. He had expected a much different reaction. Actually, he had expected to have the reaction he similarly had when he had been close to…Phantom?

Needing to save his mother now, Danny phased into the RV right after Jack left it in an attempt to save Maddie. Invisible, Danny fiddled with the gears of the RV, annoyed that he didn't know which did what. He finally managed to drive it towards the ghost holding his mother and began to just randomly press the buttons. Taking guesses, he shot several kinds of blasts at Plasmius, who cockily blocked them. That was until Danny was able to shoot out the laser that held the ectoplasmic goo. That one knocked Plasmius off and his mother dropped to safety.

Danny phased out of the RV and made his way towards Plasmius, a smug smirk on his face. Plasmius groaned and glared at the teen; yet, he wasn't that angry. In fact, he felt sort of amused that the teen got the best of him. He could still win in a fight, but what fun would that be? There was so much potential Phantom held that he would like to explore. He also wanted to know why he felt so oddly with this teenager. That was something that would need time.

Truthfully, Danny didn't want to fight the older ghost. It wasn't the fact that he would most likely lose since he had the RV and could use it to his advantage, but it was more that the ghost intrigued him. He never felt like this before and it was something he didn't want to ignore. Still, the ghost was definitely evil with malicious intentions; he had to be taken down. Yet…the way the ghost was looking at him, it made Danny doubt wanting to do any harm to him. Taking a deep breath, he bent down until he was at eye level with Plasmius.

Chuckling, Plasmius got some of the gunk off of him. "Not bad, Phantom." The surprised look on the teen's face was amusing. "I guess I can say I underestimated you. You're not as dumb as you look."

Scowling, Danny responded angrily, "And you're as annoying as you look."

"Oh aren't you clever." Seeing the teen growl, Plasmius held his hands up in surrender. "Relax, I'll back off, for now." He no longer had interest in his earlier plans…he had much more to think of now. "Don't get used to it, Phantom. You've caught my interest and that's something you should worry about."

Surprising them both, Phantom smirked. "I think I can handle having _your_ interest."

"And someday, you shall join me. But, for now…" he flew to the air and made a very dramatic exit. Rolling his eyes, Danny made himself invisible before his parents would attack him. Both half ghosts felt their chests were much lighter and their moods much brighter.

**AN: Not much for a first chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's another chapter. I know it's not very exciting right now and I just realized that all my fics have similar themes. So after this one I'll have to try to do something different o3o except my smuts. My smuts are fun to write. So I can't say I care much for those 'themes' lol. Anyway, Hope you guys who are following enjoy! **

**WARNING: This is a lemon fic; it's rated M now. So please take note of that before you continue reading. Read the end of the author's note for a little information. **

It's been years since that event happened. Four years, to be exact. Danny was now off in college with his friends. Unfortunately, he attended the University of Wisconsin. It had the programs he wanted and it wasn't too far from Amity Park so he was still able to patrol the town. Like tonight he was on his way there. It was a long flight but since he has gotten progressively faster over the years, it didn't take nearly as long to get there nor did it tire him out like it used to at the beginning. Four months of doing this and one would obviously get used to it. It wasn't the flight that bothered him really, or the University because it actually wasn't so bad. It was the fact that he was now so close to Vlad Masters.

He couldn't stand the man. Ever since the reunion, he had to deal with the man trying to make Danny's life a living hell. He would visit his family often, making fun of his dad right in front of their faces and openly trying to seduce his mother. It drove him nuts. Not only that, the man was particularly fond of poking at Danny's flaws and using them to humiliate the teen whether it was with his friends, at home, or at school. Luckily, since he's started college, he's hardly seen the billionaire.

Pushing his thoughts of the pompous jerk away, he focused of scanning through the streets of Amity Park. It was pretty quiet; which actually kind of disappointed him. He was sort of hoping to see Plasmius…He wasn't exactly sure why but knew he would be pretty happy right now to see the older ghost. At least it would bring some excitement up in this dull night. After about two and a half hours of nothing happening, Danny decided to call it quits until he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, but he immediately found out a second later.

Danny cried out in pain as his back was hit was an ectoplasmic energy blast. Scowling, he turned around to face his enemy. His initial anger drained out of him at the sight of Plasmius standing right in front of him with a smug look on his face. Danny was embarrassed to note his heart was racing and he was suddenly feeling his stomach flutter. It was difficult to deny it now; Danny was _thrilled_ to see the ghost.

"Plasmius!" He growled, pretending to be annoyed. Regardless of how the ghost made him feel, Plasmius was still an enemy. A crafty one, at that. "I should have known you would strike me in the back."

Plasmius scoffed. "You know better than to let your guard down, child." Although he was happy to note Danny was no longer an awkward fourteen-year-old ghost looking boy. Danny definitely no longer appeared to be a child; instead a young adult with attractive green eyes and a well built, toned body that made the ghost wonder how it would feel beneath his fingers. Shaking the thoughts away, he was glad Danny was responding and distracting him from where thoughts were heading.

"I'll show you!"

They began to fight; which felt refreshing to both of them. There was no need for it, but lately fighting had become fun. It was like some sort of dance they did that they barely understood themselves. The air was thick with tension; with what, they weren't sure. As much as they were curious to exam it, for the past few years, they've strayed from doing so. It just made sense to ignore it at the time; but now, as ectoplasmic rays were shots, fists collided, kicks were thrown…something felt…off. Something felt different and neither could quite put a name on it.

For a moment, Danny became distracted and Plasmius immediately took advantage of it; he grabbed the teen by the front of his shirt and pinned him harshly against a building. Brick cracked and fell from the impact. Danny winced in pain and began to struggle from the fierce grip. Plasmius smirked smugly as he watched Phantom struggle. The smirk fell off his face as he found himself staring into those green eyes that caught his attention four years ago. He was surprised when he realized the teen had stopped struggling and was looking right back into his own red ones. The tension between them was now more apparent than before and unable to be ignored any longer. They just spontaneously did what felt right to; they kissed.

It was a shock, to say the least, to the both of them. Plasmius couldn't help but notice how warm the teen's lips were against his and just how _good_ it felt to kiss them. A pleasant shiver sparked through Danny's spine as he kissed the older ghost, surprised by how his body suddenly felt very much alive. Now that their initial shock was over, their hormones and instincts simply took control and their kiss became more intense; violent, almost. Plasmius hands trailed down the teen's body, immediately slipping them into the jump suit to touch the skin. They both moaned at the contact; and both knew they needed so much more.

Danny could barely comprehend what he was doing. In the back of his mind, he found it odd that he was doing this with a ghost. However, it felt too good to finally stop denying this spark that was ignited between them. Plasmius' hands felt good on his chest and side and it only made sense to have his own hands explore the body in front of his. Without much thought, they moved from the wall and into a dark alleyway for some privacy. It felt dirty and secretive, but thrilling and exciting all the same. He lost himself in the kiss, arching into the touches that made him crave for more.

When Danny broke the kiss to bite down on the blue neck, Plasmius moaned. It only made sense to use one hand to pinch and twist at the teen's nipple while the other trailed down to grab his prize. The lustful surprised cry that came from Danny sent another pulse of arousal through him. Wanting to hear more, he began to slowly but roughly rub the erection with the palm of his hand. Danny rested his head against the cold wall behind him and whimpered, thrusting into Plasmius' hand.

"Ahh…Plasmius," Danny moaned.

Another wave of excitement coursed through Plasmius from hearing his named moaned. With a low growl, he practically ripped off Danny's pants, exposing the teen to the cool night air. He immediately grabbed the exposed erection and began to stroke it while placing two fingers near Danny's mouth. Without being told, the teen immediately sucked the fingers in and began to play with them with his tongue.

"Phantom," Plasmius purred into his ears, causing the white haired ghost to shiver. It felt good to say the young ghost's name. He moaned when Danny began to suck on his fingers. His own need was demanding attention. "Enough, I want you now." He removed his coated fingers and flipped Danny so he was against the wall while pulling his own pants down enough to reveal his own erection.

The meeting of hot skin on cool walls was such a contradiction that Danny whimpered. He never thought he would be doing something like this outdoors, much less with a ghost. But his body demanded more. He never felt such an overwhelming desire for someone. The intensity of it was overwhelming. He always thought his first time would be slow and sensual; but this…this was rough and needy and he yearned for more.

The fingers prodding his entrance made him tense. Immediately, he felt Plasmius lean in to him. "Relax," he said as he slipped a finger in. He nibbled on the teen's neck and wrapped a hand around his cock to distract him. Danny instantly moaned and panted; ignoring the slight burn he felt from Plasmius' finger. Everything else felt really good; especially when the ghost sank his fangs into his neck, leaving a noticeable mark.

Plasmius kept the teen thoroughly distracted; feeling pride when Danny began to thrust back and moaned "more". His cock pulsed but he kept himself occupied with the teen ghost. Still, his impatience was getting the best of him. He slipped a second finger in, being sure to stroke the hard cock in his hand faster when he heard Danny hiss in discomfort. When Danny got used to the sensation, Plasmius adjusted his fingers and thrust them onto Danny's sweet spot.

"Ahh! Plasmius!" Danny panted, shocked at the addicting pleasure that just coursed through him. He never felt so good before and needed more. "Plasmius, please! Nngh…"

Pushing in a third finger into the tight entrance, Plasmius licked the shell of the teen's ear. God, Danny felt so tight, he knew it would feel incredible once he put his own hard on in. Not wanting to wait anymore, he removed his fingers and guided his cock to Danny's tight hole. His overwhelming desire got the best of him and he thrust in, groaning into Danny's ear as he did so. The teen screamed.

"P-Plasmius…Ahh…F-Fuck…that hurts." He winced, glad the ghost was waiting for him to get used to the sensation. Plasmius licked the back of his neck apologetically. Danny took deep and steady breaths. He was a little unprepared for Plasmius to start thrusting into him, but apparently he was impatient. At least he wasn't going as hard and fast as he probably wanted to. The vampire like ghost held Danny's hips as he steadily thrust into the tight entrance, moaning.

"Phantom, you're so good; so tight." He subconsciously began to thrust a little faster.

Danny felt another hot flash wave of pleasure overcome his body, causing him to shout into the night air. "Yes! Plaa—Ahh! Plasmius!"

Groaning, Plasmius grabbed a handful of Danny's hair, yanking him back so that he could roughly kiss those lips. Danny moaned wantonly into the brutal kiss. Feeling the hard cock slide in and out of him felt so good; he didn't want it to end. His hands yearned to grip something, but they only had the wall to hold him steady. He planted his hands firmly against them and began to meet Plasmius' thrusts, excitement surging through him from hearing the ghost groan in pleasure.

The teen felt more incredible and amazing than Plasmius originally thought. It was intoxicating to feel him wrapped around his cock and his lustful moans that filled the silence after they broke the kiss drove him on. He thought he would feel absolutely disgusted with himself for doing this in a dingy area like an alley; but it only added to the fun. He closed his eyes, thrusting into the delicious pleasure, being sure to hit Danny's spot.

"Harder!" Danny demanded. Plasmius was all too happy to comply. "Ahhh! Fuck! Yes!"

"Language, Phantom," Plasmius panted, biting down onto Danny's shoulder.

"F-fuck..ahhh! Y-You!"

"I believe I am the one doing the fucking, Phantom." To prove his point, he thrust harder and faster, causing the teen to cry out in pleasure.

"Nngh..Ahhh!" Danny was so close; all he needed was to be touched. When one hand reached for his neglected hard cock that had precum on the tip, Plasmius growled when he noticed and broke from his hazy pleasured mind to conjure ectoplasmic rings around Danny's wrists and pinning them together above his head. Danny made a noise of frustration and anger. "Plasmiuuus!" he whined.

"Ah, ah, ah…you didn't ask me if you could touch yourself." He groaned as Danny suddenly tightened around his cock. "If you want to be touched, beg for it."

Stubbornly, Danny kept his mouth shut tight, hearing the ghost chuckle in amusement. Oh god, he needed to be touched. He was so close he could feel it; Plasmius' cock kept hitting his prostrate dead on and it was driving him insane. His will broke. "P-Please!"

"Oh, you can do better than that my dear…"

"Ahhh!" Plasmius had thrust harder into him. "Please! Plasmius! Touch me! Please!" Danny begged shamelessly.

Satisfied, Plasmius reached around Danny and gripped his cock, smearing the precum with his thumb before pumping him in time with his thrusts. After a few strokes, Danny cried out and came all over the wall. The older ghost continued to stroke him until the last drop of cum dripped onto the cold wall. Moaning, Plasmius came after a few more thrusts. Danny found it odd that he enjoyed the feeling of Plasmius' cum filling him.

They panted as they tried to steady their rapidly beating hearts. The older ghost had yet to pull out and Danny actually didn't mind. After a few minutes of catching their breath, they quietly pulled apart and redressed themselves. It took Danny a few seconds to find his pants but once he did, he quickly put them on. They expected it to be awkward, but it actually wasn't. Danny gave Plasmius a goofy grin, which made the older raise a questioning brow.

"So uh…I'll see you around?" Danny asked, still grinning.

Feeling lighthearted, Plasmius chuckled. "Of that, you can be sure."

"Cool." With a final wave, Danny flew off to go home. Plasmius stared after Danny until the teen was out of sight before returning to his own home, a smile on his face as well.

And that's really when it all started.

**AN: Alright, SO, Thinking back on this now, I'm wondering if I should change the rating. I made it M because of, well, the smut, HOWEVER, if you guys want me to remove it and keep it at T, then by all means, I can do that. It's not like I can't just take out the smut scene and just have it 'implied' to make the fic go forward. So I'll let you guys decide and then base it off that. Your choice :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so I didn't really get much of a response in my last chapter, but apparently I'm getting more follows, so Rated M it stays haha. I'm gonna assume by the follows that you guys are partially liking this XD Thanks to those who took the time to review :) Hope you guys can enjoy this update! **

Vlad hummed happily to himself as he walked from his bedroom to the living room to watch the football game coming on. The Packers were playing, of course. There was no other reason to watch it if they weren't the team playing. As he entered the living room, he turned on his giant flat screen TV, made himself comfortable on his expensive couch and switched to the sports channel. In front of him on a wide table were various snacks he indulged in once in a while; mainly when the game was on. The channel was currently on commercials. Even though he was thinking and excited about the oncoming game, he couldn't help but be more excited to seek out Phantom right after the game would finish.

Months have flown by since they started their intimacy. It was _fantastic_. Vlad couldn't get enough of Phantom. The teen ghost was just so fun, exciting, stubborn and wonderful. He made the older halfa feel incredibly good; more so than he ever had in his entire life. Sometimes, it saddened him to know that it was a _ghost_ that made him feel this way, but it was fine; Danny was different. The ghost made him feel so alive and took away the bitter loneliness he's felt for over twenty years, that he was able to ignore that small, minor detail when it came to Phantom.

He had plans to visit the Fenton's tomorrow. It was mostly because he overheard Jack and Maddie saying Danny was going to visit from college when he was flying in to use their portal. Well, he couldn't miss his chance to harass the little brat. It was so much fun to see the enraged look on his face when he would see Vlad openly flirt with his mother. Not that he cared much for Maddie anymore. Sure, she was sort of like a friend now and his earlier need to kill Jack had diminished over the years since he became more focused on Phantom. And that was just it: Phantom practically changed his whole world around.

The game started and Vlad Masters was more than content to enjoy it. Smiling, he watched while keeping an eye out for the time. Well, he could always look up to see if the Packers won through the internet…He would leave fifteen minutes before the game ended to seek out Phantom. The teen was probably out patrolling tonight anyway. He hoped so, at least. He hasn't seen him for about a week now. He often wondered what Danny Phantom was up to when he wasn't fighting some ghost or trying to overcome Plasmius' plans. Shrugging it off, he decided he could leave 20…35…45 minutes early tonight.

Danny swiveled in his chair as he stared down at the assignment he had to work on. It was boring and his brain had shut off for the night anyway. Glancing at the digital clock on his table, he figured now would be a good time to escape and go out for a patrol through Amity Park. Grinning, he eagerly switched to his ghost form and phased out of his dorm, heading straight to his old home town. He hoped Plasmius would be out tonight; he hadn't seen the ghost in the past week. He'd been so busy with his college exams. Now that it was almost winter break, he could relax and take the time to do what he's been meaning to do for a while; visit his friends and family. He had plans to see his mother and father tomorrow night, so that was something at least.

He found himself flying faster at the off chance that Plasmius would be out tonight. The ghost had been quiet with his plans lately so Danny knew he was definitely up to something. He would just have to figure out what soon and stop him so that they could get on to the fun part of seeing one another. As he flew closer towards his destination, Danny found himself wondering what the older ghost was to him. Honestly, sometimes it was best not to think about it. There was no need to; what they did together was fun and exciting, what more did he need?

It was a little sad to say his ghost half was getting more action than his human self. Danny Fenton was having a lot of trouble dating and getting laid. For some reason, even though he was open to both genders, no one really interested him. If they did, it was a brief spark of interest that would immediately be snuffed out when he remembered Plasmius. He wanted someone like him: strong, arrogant, sure of himself and exciting. Finding someone like that was actually difficult. If only Plasmius was, well, alive. Or at least half ghost like himself; which was impossible.

Flying through Amity Park, Danny was surprised to hear a scream fill the cold, night air. Whipping around, he flew towards the source of the noise. His hero mode was switched on as he saw a young woman being attacked by an unfamiliar prison dressed ghost. Annoyed that he was trying to mug her, which was odd since he was clearly a ghost and had no need for money, Danny immediately flew down and tackled the ghost, getting them a good distance away from the woman so she could run away.

Danny punched the ghost hard enough so that he would crash into a lamp post. He slowly made his way towards him with an angry scowl on his face. "Hey! That's not how you treat a lady."

Scowling, the ghost stood up and faced the teen. Broken shackles were on his wrists. They began to glow a bright blue before they shot out, expanding so they could wrap around Danny's body. Surprised, Danny tried to break free from the painfully tight chains, but he was suddenly swung around crashed into the nearest car. The impact was hard and it hurt quite a lot; Danny's vision flashed a hot white before he could comprehend what just happened.

"Stay away from me." The ghost warned in scratchy toned voice. "No one stops me from doing what I want, hear me? No one!"

Annoyed, Danny stood up and shot an ectoplasmic energy ray from his eyes. The ghost cried out in pain, but the chains didn't let loose. "Tell it to someone who cares!" Danny shot another blast at the ghost, hoping it would weaken him enough so he could break free from the chains. Unfortunately, the ghost saw the rays and jumped into the air in time to avoid them.

Danny was once again lifted into the air and swung to the nearest hard object; which happened to be a book store. He crashed into the wall and just when he thought it over, electric sparks made their way through the chain and began to electrocute Danny. He shouted in pain; the electricity coursed through his body and the chains were now cutting deeply into his skin. If he didn't do something soon, he would be too weak and injured to defend himself. Something needed to be done and quick!

It was as if his desperate need was heard because suddenly the electricity stopped and the chains were no longer seeping into his skin. It took a few seconds for his vision to focus but once it did, he was surprised to see Plasmius holding the ghost by the neck. Danny couldn't remember ever seeing Plasmius look so angry; the ghost looked ready to _kill_. His eyes were usually red, but now they were glowing a deadly and dark shade of red. Even though the ghost who attacked him had been trying to kill him, Danny still felt sort of bad for him now that he was facing Plasmius.

How _dare_ he? How _dare_ this insignificant little pest hurt Danny Phantom?! Plasmius had never been so enraged in his life. He didn't know where this rage was coming from; he's seen Danny get hurt before. Hundreds of times in fact! However, it felt different this time. This time, it wasn't him that had hurt Danny. It was fine when he did because his purpose of fighting Danny was to keep the teen ghost on his toes to face other enemies who posed as a threat. Since Plasmius had been indirectly training Danny, most of the teen's ghost enemies weren't too difficult to handle.

But for some random fool to come out of nowhere and hurt Danny like this? No. No this was unacceptable. Plasmius was not having it. No one hurt Danny while he was around and Plasmius was going to make sure this ghost and all future ghosts who attempt to take on Danny knew this. The fear in the grey eyes of the prison ghost gave Plasmius some satisfaction, but it wasn't enough. He squeezed the throat in his gloved hand, watching the ghost squirm uncomfortably before making three duplicates of himself appear. They surrounded the ghost and pink energy began to form in their hands.

The real Plasmius let go of the ghost's neck, who fell to the floor coughing. The second he looked up to look for an escape, he was blasted from all four directions. He cried out in pain. Plasmius clearly used more power than was necessary, but he didn't care; he was glad the ghost was suffering. After a few seconds of blasting the ghost, they stopped. The relief the ghost felt was short lived because suddenly, he was being punched and kicked by all four Plasmius. It was painful to watch and after a few short minutes that must have felt like hours to the ghost, the duplicates disappeared and Plasmius lifted the ghost by the scruff of his shirt.

"Listen to me." Plasmius started with a deadly hiss. "If I ever catch you or anyone near Phantom again, I will personally make the rest of your eternity a living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

Weakly, the ghost nodded. "C-Clear…s-sir."

"Good, and in case you need the proper motivation…" Plasmius sent a wave of electricity from the palm of his hand and transferred it to the ghost's body; causing him to shout out in pain. Smirking, he dropped the ghost, who quickly flew off in an attempt to escape.

Danny was awestruck. He'd never seen Plasmius attack a ghost that way. Sure he's done it to him, but this was relentless; Danny was sure if the ghost had been alive…well…he didn't want to think about it. It embarrassed him a little that Plasmius had to come and save him. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have defeated the ghost once he got out of the tight spot he had been in. He was a little disappointed the older ghost let this one free, but it was fine; he was clearly too weak to do anything else and probably traumatized.

Plasmius quickly made his way towards Danny and gingerly touched him. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the cuts adoring the teen's body. It sent a hot flash of anger through him, but he pushed it aside to focus on the teen's injuries.

Danny waved the concern away. It was odd to see Plasmius care for him, but at the same time, it was actually kind of nice. "I'm fine, thanks for saving me."

"Think nothing of it." After checking the injuries and satisfied that they were minor enough for the teen to handle, Plasmius ran a hand through the white locks. "You really should be more careful, Phantom."

Danny playfully scoffed. "Why bother? I have a knight in shining armor to protect me," he joked with a grin.

For some reason, Plasmius actually felt his cheeks turn red from the comment. Flustered, he tried to hide it by coughing. "Yes, well, um, I was merely saving you so that we may have time to do something more fun." Quickly gaining back his confidence, he smirked smoothly and pulled the teen close. Danny immediately flinched and Plasmius' smirk fell to a small frown. "Although given the state you're in, that may not be an option tonight."

"Sorry big guy, I think I'm a little out of it for tonight." He gave Plasmius a weak smile, which the older ghost found himself returning. There was something between the small, simple exchange that felt entirely life changing.

"Hm, yes, that might be a bit of a problem…"

"A bit?" Danny gave him a look.

Chuckling, Plasmius leaned in and softly kissed Danny's lips. Without even thinking about it, Danny returned it; keeping the kiss light and sensual. Danny shivered. The kiss made him feel something entirely different than their usual spark of arousal. This time, he felt complete and when they broke away, his head felt like it was in the clouds and his heart was hammering in his chest. Plasmius was surprised to note he was feeling the same exact thing.

They both instantly tried to ignore it. They pulled apart and awkwardly looked away from one another. The silence of the night was more apparent now that neither knew what to say. Shuffling his feet, Danny tried to think of an excuse to leave. It wasn't that he wanted to, but he didn't know what else to do. Their meetings usually consisted of fighting, sex, and then parting for next time. It was a fun cycle but now it felt different somehow. Danny became determined: he wasn't going to shove it away and ignore it this time. So far, going with the flow has been helping them and making them feel better so why not?

"Hey, uh, want to do something silly with me?"

Plasmius looked surprised. "What?"

Shyly, Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Want to go see a movie? We can have a little fun and scare people."

Still surprised by the teen's offer, Plasmius made a face. "That's juvenile."

Laughing, Danny responded, "What? Too old for those kinds of things?"

Scoffing and not wanting the teen ghost to think that way of him, (although why he cared what Phantom thought was beyond him…) Plasmius asked in a bored like manner, "Which movie did you have in mind?"

"There's a new horror film that came out. It might be playing now." He grinned playfully. "I think it's about vampires."

"What a coincidence."

Laughing, Danny flew towards the movie theatre, knowing Plasmius was following behind. They made themselves intangible and flew into the theatre. Luckily, they found the theatre with the movie Danny had referred to right away. The film was currently showing previews so they hovered in the air, making themselves comfortable as they patiently waited. Plasmius watched Danny adjust himself so he was lying on his stomach with his legs up, one arm crossed over in front of him, and resting the side of his face on his free hand. It had to be the cutest thing Plasmius had ever seen. The older ghost simply stood with his arms crossed.

Since they were hovering in the air and high enough to not be noticed or blocking the screen projector, they were able to relax comfortably. Every now and again, Plasmius found himself looking at the teen ghost next to him. Danny had his guard down, a smile on his face as he watched the previews. It surprised Plasmius that the ghost felt so comfortable with him. He never thought they would be seeing a movie together as if it was some sort of date. He wanted to laugh at the thought, but instead, the thought filled him with excitement; causing his stomach to feel fluttery and his heart to race.

When did that happen? Looking at Danny, he was still hit with a wave of lust, but there was something more that was always there, pushing itself forward more now than ever before. He felt a little self-conscious around the teen; he didn't want Danny to think he was a bore. In fact, he wanted Danny to want him in more ways than one. Maddie never made him feel this way. No, Danny was something special and unique.

The movie started and Danny watched with rapt attention. It wasn't that interesting, really, but he was more excited about messing around with the people below him with Plasmius. Surprisingly, he felt sort of giddy that he was spending time with the ghost. It was unexpected, that was for sure, but that didn't make it any less pleasant. They watched the beginning of the movie. Finally, about twenty five minutes in, they were starting to get to the point of the film. The music was taking a horrific low and slow paced tone, the scene was darker and people were waiting with baited breath for something to happen.

Smirking, Danny made himself invisible and began to lower himself to the ground where the viewers were. Plasmius followed suit. They started with some teenagers and adults; scaring a few handful of them by unexpectedly touching them and childishly saying "boo" into their ears just in time with the music or a horror scene in the film. Some screamed, loudly, others looked around and began to accuse their neighbors of bothering them, it was a riot. After scaring random people, they decided to join forces. Manipulating their ectoplasmic energy, they shaped it to look like a giant face of a vampire (that look suspiciously like Plasmius) glowing and making a chomping motion with its fangs.

The people in the theatre immediately cleared out, screaming. Laughing, Danny made himself visible and lowered himself to a seat in the middle of the theatre. Plasmius joined him, chuckling and taking a seat beside him. Since no one was around, the older ghost kicked his feet up and crossed them at the ankles on the seat in front of him. His arms were spread out on either side of him on the back of the seats. Danny, seeing Plamius' position, smiled and also placed his feet in front of him like the ghost. They silently continued to watch the film, amused to have the whole theatre to themselves.

As the movie went on, Plasmius snuck a glance at Danny. His nervousness picked up when he realized this was a classic date night scenario. Danny was blissfully unaware of the arm on the back of his seat. Swallowing, he slowly brought his arm down to rest it on the teen's shoulder before promptly placing it back on the seat. What was he doing?! He was behaving like a ridiculous teenager! This wasn't a date. There were no feelings involved between him and Phantom. They had something going on, sure, but it was just … sex… right? Mentally scolding himself, he caved in and placed his arm around Danny's shoulder and waited for a reaction.

It was startling to feel an arm wrap around his shoulders when he wasn't expecting it. Danny immediately looked to Plasmius. The older ghost was watching the film, as if nothing was bothering him and he didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Surprised, Danny thought about what he should do. The arm on his shoulders didn't bother him. In fact, he wanted to feel more of Plasmius. His cheeks felt hot as he realized that's what he wanted. A little smile escaped his lips as he thought of this as a date. He was sure if he voiced that out, Plasmius would laugh at him. Well, since the ghost was going to laugh anyway, Danny settled back against the arm and rested his head against the side of Plasmius' own.

They didn't move for the remainder of the film. Neither wanted to ruin the moment they were indulging in. For the first time in over twenty years, Plasmius was happy. Very, very, happy. It was such a silly feeling that a teen ghost could make him feel this way, but it was too perfect to ignore. Danny felt giddy, happy, and surprisingly, warm. He wished the movie wouldn't end, but it was already past its climax and was now reaching the conclusion. It was boring and honestly, they had both lost interest a while ago. However, having the whole theatre to themselves and quietly enjoying themselves was worth putting up with it.

When the film ended, they stayed behind until the credits stopped rolling and the screen turned a bright white. Reality came crashing back down on them and they reluctantly got up. Making themselves intangible, they flew out of the theatre and into the night sky. Once they were a few feet away from the theatre, they hovered over a tall building. Danny shyly turned to Plasmius and gave him a light smile.

"So, uh, … thanks." He wanted to smack himself; that just sounded dumb. Yet, Plasmius didn't seem to mind. In fact, the ghost just smiled back at him.

"It was your idea. I don't know what you're thanking me for."

"Yeah, but you went along with me. It was fun."

"I'm glad I was able to provide you a source of entertainment," Plasmius drawled sarcastically, his eyes shining with playfulness.

Danny grinned. When he realized what time it was by glancing at a clock tower, his grin fell into a small frown. He had class early tomorrow morning…"I have to go."

Plasmius looked disappointed. "Must you?" Surprisingly, he wanted to spend more time with Danny. Perhaps they could get dinner. Do ghosts do that? Probably not. It's not like they need food.

"Yeah." Danny was disappointed as well. Seeing that the older ghost was upset about his leaving, Danny couldn't help but feel his heart flutter happily. Although, he wasn't sure why. Not wanting to see the sad look on his face anymore, he hovered close to Plasmius and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hey uh, in a week I'm going on brea—I mean, I'll have more time starting next week to be around. If you're not busy, maybe we can do something together sometime?"

Quirking a brow, Plasmius wrapped an arm around the teen's waist and pulled him close. "I have many things in mind that we can do, Phantom. I would love to take you up in that offer," he purred into the teen's ear. He felt him shiver, causing Plasmius to feel smug.

"U-Uh, t-that too…" Flustered, he looked up at the older ghost. He was smiling down affectionately. It was surprising to see such a look on the ghost's face and Danny felt his heart beat faster at the sight.

"So, next week?"

"Must it be a week?"

"I have plans tomorrow night."

"What about Saturday?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm busy then, too."

Letting out a frustrated huff, Plasmius tried again. "Sunday?"

"I think I'm free Sunday."

"See that you are." The older ghost gave him one final, passionate and intense kiss. Danny felt his knees go weak and he was so happy that he was hovering otherwise he would have embarrassed himself. Neither wanted the kiss to end, but they finally had to part. Plasmius loved the flustered look on Danny's face. Danny, in turn, loved the dazed look Plasmius had.

They went their separate ways. They didn't want to acknowledge it and to a degree, they felt it was best not to, but it was something that couldn't be ignored. Their relationship was changing. The reason they didn't want to acknowledge it was because they weren't sure if the change was a good thing that could lead to something happy and fulfilling; or a bad thing that would lead to something bitter and heart breaking.

**A/N: … This was ridiculously longer than I expected it to be. Sorry about that, but I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the follows/favs/reviews :D It's pretty awesome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

Danny finished putting on his shirt before taking a look over himself in the mirror. He didn't look terrible. Besides, it wasn't as if his parents would mind what he looked like. They were just going to be happy to see him. Danny could probably show up in his pajamas and they wouldn't comment. Smiling at the thought, he searched for his sneakers until he found them under the bed and put them on. Fully dressed, he switched to his ghost form and flew towards his parents' home.

The flight didn't feel as long as it actually was. Finding a spot only a few feet away from the house, Danny changed back to his human self and walked towards the entrance of his parents' home. It felt odd that it was no longer 'his' home after spending seventeen years in it, but it was also refreshing. His parent's weren't bad or anything, embarrassing sometimes, but by no means bad or frustrating people. They gave him plenty of freedom, but it was still nice to know he didn't have to live by anyone's rules but his own. He rang the doorbell and patiently waited for either his mom or dad to open the door.

Danny felt his stomach drop to the floor when Vlad Masters opened it instead. "Ah, young Daniel. We were just talking about you." The man gave Danny a malicious grin. "You're a bit late, aren't you little badger?"

Hot anger bubbled in his chest before spreading out through his body. He angrily eyed the billionaire, his eyes almost flashing a bright neon green. Luckily, he caught himself in time. "What are you doing here?" Danny asked with a hiss.

Chuckling, Vlad stepped aside to allow room for Danny to enter. "Why, visiting my old friends. Your intentions are similar, are they not?"

Danny didn't step in yet. "Go away. I'm here to spend time with my family for the first time in _months_. Go back to your stupid mansion and feed your cat."

Scowling, Vlad nearly switched to his ghost form. The cat joke was really getting old and annoying. "You'll just have to learn to share, Daniel."

Arguing was pointless and Danny knew this. With a sigh, he reluctantly entered his parents' home. He found them in the kitchen. His mother was cooking dinner and his father was sitting on the table fiddling with a remote of some sort. His father looked up in time to see Danny walking in.

"Hey son! Good to see you!"

Danny's sour mood lessened at seeing his parents. Offering a smile, he gave them each a hug before taking a seat beside his father. Vlad walked in and joined them at the table. The teen ignored the man and instead focused on what was in Jack's hands.

"Hey Dad. What's that?"

"It's a remote control for the TV with a ghost detecting feature in it."

Danny laughed. "Of course it is. Does it work?"

"It does! Well, I haven't had time to try it out yet…" He pressed the 'on' button and a small circle of light on the top right of the remote flashed red. Nothing happened, but after a few seconds, the remote began to beep. Both Danny and Vlad tensed on the table; which went unnoticed by everyone in the room. "Hm, that's odd. It says there's a ghost right beside me and right in front of me..." Jack took a look around. Seeing only Danny and Vlad, he scowled and glared down at the remote. "Stupid thing still needs a few tweaks…"

Vlad and Danny immediately relaxed and appeared as if nothing happened. Vlad, wanting to pick on Danny, asked, "So, Daniel, how are your grades in school? Still below mediocre?"

Danny glared at Vlad. His grades were fine, thank you very much! "That's none of your business. How's your love life? Still single?"

Scowling, Vlad replied smoothly, "That's quite a nosy question." He was not single, the arrogant brat! Well, his ghost half wasn't, at least. Were he and Phantom in a 'relationship'? His heart immediately fluttered at the thought. "But if you insist on asking, what about you? Didn't that goth friend of yours break up with you?"

Ouch. That one stung. Sam and Danny had been dating almost four years before they broke it off. It was mostly because it just wasn't working out anymore, but he didn't need to be reminded of it. Even though he and Sam were still great friends and he had Plasmius now…well, Phantom had Plasmius; it still hurt sometimes to remember that special bond they had while dating. He angrily grit his teeth and sent the man a heated glare, annoyed when Vlad simply smirked at him.

"Danny, would you mind helping me cook?" Maddie asked, wanting to quell the tension in the air.

Danny knew what his mother was doing, but he didn't mind it. He needed a break from the infuriating man in front of him. Getting up, he went over and helped his mother finish cooking dinner. After, he helped set up the plates; Maddie being sure to give Vlad's herself otherwise Danny would have dumped it on the man's head.

"Thank you my dear," Vlad said to Maddie with a smile that Danny didn't like.

Uncomfortably, Maddie smiled back. "You're welcome Vlad." She took a seat beside Jack, while Danny sat diagonally across Vlad and his mother. "So Danny how have you been?"

Not wanting them to know Vlad's presence was affecting him; he answered his mother's question and ignored the silver haired man. "Great. I'm on break next week."

"That's wonderful! Will you be staying here or at your college?"

"Staying at college. I'll visit though. Jazz is supposed to come back from break, right?"

Jack answered after taking a bite of his dinner. "That's right! We're making plans for the both of you when you visit!"

Vlad raised a brow at Jack. "I didn't even know you knew how to plan things, Jack."

Danny immediately snapped. "Dad plans stuff all the time. It's something someone with a _family_ does."

It was like a cord was struck in Vlad. Rage seeped through him, but he met Danny's gaze with a steady one of his own. Danny knew it was a low blow, but at that moment, he didn't care. The man made his life a living hell, not to mention he was intruding on him spending time with his parents. Vlad wished he could just reach over and actually hit the teenaged brat. It was such a shame that this Danny shared the same name as his Phantom. Phantom was nothing like Danny; Vlad never thought he could actually hate someone so much. Well, thinking about it now, he realized Danny was in second place, right below his father.

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about ghosts, something to distract the obvious discomfort around the table. When they finished their meal, Jack and Maddie stayed in the kitchen to clean the dishes, leaving Danny to forcibly drag Vlad into the living room. Once they were a good distance away, he whipped around to the man and gave him an angry look.

"What are you doing here? Go home already!"

Vlad calmly brushed off the teen's anger. "Now really Daniel, is that anyway to talk to your father's best friend?"

Scowling, Danny resisted the urge to punch Vlad in the face. It was hard to. "Some friend you are. You make fun of him and his son, ignore his only daughter, and flirt with his wife! You're disgusting. You don't deserve to have my dad as a friend."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Your father is a gullible idiot, as you are. The fact that you two are able to feel insulted by what I say, only insulates that you're aware of the truth behind it. His daughter already gets enough attention and as for Maddie…" He gave Danny a smirk. "She just needs to know what it's like to be with a real man."

Unable to control his anger, he grabbed Vlad by the scruff of his expensive suit jacket and pulled him close. Vlad could see the angry gleam in those blue eyes. "You…!"

Chuckling, Vlad placed his hand on Danny's wrists. "Ah, ah, ah, Daniel. Don't be so rude." He squeezed the wrists harshly, causing the teen to flinch.

"Real man?" Danny scoffed. "Tell me, when's the last time you got laid? Never? I'd assume a pathetic, old man like you is a virgin."

"Oh yes and I'm sure you're quite the playboy. There's so much to look at with you, isn't there? The awkward way you carry yourself, your messy hair and no sense of style? The only way you can get any action is to take it up the ass, am I correct? And that's only if they're desperate."

Danny flushed an angry shade of red, his thoughts going towards Plasmius. "That's funny coming from you. You'd know exactly what it feels like to be _desperate_, don't you? In fact, I'd say you're an expert in that area."

Someone didn't have to be observant to see that these two were ready to fight it out. The tension and anger in the air was very thick, you could practically feel it. They're hatred for one another was clear as day. Vlad's earlier amusement of trying to torment the teen was gone. Now, he wanted to just switch to his ghost form and teach the brat a lesson he'd never forget. Little did he know, Danny was thinking the same thing. It wasn't that he couldn't take Vlad on like this, but his ghost form would certainly teach the pompous jerk the meaning of fear.

Danny immediately let go of Vlad the second he heard his parents making their way into the living room. Vlad flattened the front of his jacket and calmly faced the couple. This hadn't turned out like he expected. Yes, he managed to get the teen riled up, but now he was in a sour mood himself and Phantom said he would be busy until Sunday. He really wanted to see him, not even able to deny that seeing the ghost teen cheered him up immensely. He wished there was some way he could contact the ghost. Hm. He'd have to find a way to stay communicated with him. He was sure there was something in his lab he could use.

Jack and Maddie were blissfully unaware of what just transpired in their living room only moments ago. Jack immediately began to talk to Danny about some ghost convention coming up while his mother happily listened. As much as Danny was happy to be with his family, he really wanted to see Plasmius. The ghost just had this aura about him that instantly calmed Danny down. It was strange to say that, much less think about it, but Danny knew that the older ghost was someone who Danny looked forward to being with. It only made sense to seek out Plasmius when he was in such a bad mood. The older ghost would know exactly how to make him feel better, even just having sex. Which was great sex, too…

Danny snapped his thoughts back to his parent's conversation. He had hoped Vlad got the message and would leave, but the man seemed more determined to stay. In fact, he joined the conversation with his parents, pretending to be interested in what they were saying when Danny knew the man couldn't care less. It was annoying that Danny had to fight with Vlad for their attention, but luckily, he usually won it since he was their son. It was almost midnight when they decided to call it quits.

"I have to get back, guys," Danny said almost apologetically.

His parent's look disappointed, but understood. His mother asked, "Are you free this Sunday Danny? We can go out to lunch together! Your father and I have nothing to do that day."

Cheeks slightly flushed, Danny nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I have plans Sunday."

Jack turned to Vlad. "What about you V-man? How's Sunday looking for you?"

Vlad broke his thoughts away from wondering what plans Danny Fenton could _possibly_ have to answer Jack's question. "Sorry, I have plans myself." Even if he didn't, it's not as if he would have gone. At least he wasn't lying about being busy. Not that he ever cared about lying to someone.

Danny raised a disbelieving brow at Vlad, which made the man scowl angrily at him. That's when Maddie had a brilliant idea. "Oh! Vlad, since you're going back home to Wisconsin, would you mind giving Danny a ride? I'd really appreciate it."

Vlad forced a smile. "Not at all. It would be my pleasure to take Daniel home for you."

"That's okay mom, I can get home by myself," Danny said quickly.

His mother gave him a look. "Nonsense. It's late and you really shouldn't be traveling alone this late at night. Just take Vlad's offer. You'd get there faster that way."

To placate his mother, Danny said he'd take the offer. He just needed to wait until he was out of sight so he could switch to his ghost form and fly home. They exchanged goodbyes, Danny walking behind Vlad as they headed towards the limo. Unfortunately his parents were watching from the front door, so he had to get in and shut the door to pretend he was taking Vlad's offer. Vlad went in from the other side of the limo and they were immediately driving towards the airport to head to Wisconsin. Danny turned around to look at the back window to make sure his parents were out of sight.

"Alright, you can drop me off now," Danny said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't think so. Your mother wants me to get you home, so I shall."

Danny scowled at the man. "Listen you fruitloop, I can manage to get home without you just fine."

"I'm surprised you manage to get out the door every day."

"Shut up and drop me off already!" Danny snapped, losing any patience he had left.

Vlad looked at Danny and told the driver to stop the limo. Angrily, the teen jerked the door open, being sure to slam it close behind him, as he walked down the street and took a left to get away from Vlad's view. Thankfully, the limo passed him so he knew he was safe from being seen. Switching to Phantom, he made his way home. The flight felt much longer than it did when he was coming to Amity Park. It didn't make him feel at peace. He just wanted to go home, sleep, and see Plasmius as soon as possible. He had a terrible night.

**AN: Sooo…there it is :) Hope it was good enough of a read! **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all who have reviewed, fav/followed this fic : ) It's really awesome. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Special thanks to my beta, Raininglullaby!**

Finally, _finally_ it was Sunday night. Vlad eagerly switched to Plasmius and flew through the ghost portal towards the Fenton portal to get to Amity Park faster. He couldn't wait to see Phantom. His mood was still sour from his last encounter with the Fenton's; namely, Danny Fenton. The teen just got under his skin in a way only his father had ever managed. Which honestly shouldn't have surprised Vlad. After all, as they say, like father like son.

The ghosts kept away from Plasmius as he flew towards the portal. The ghost zone was quiet today, which wasn't unusual to see every now and again. Finally, the portal came to view and Plasmius eagerly flew through it. The portal was always left open. He can remember one instance when it was closed and that was only because Danny Fenton was moving out of the home to go to college. As he entered the lab, being sure to keep himself invisible, he was surprised to hear laser blasts being shot from the floors above. Curious, he phased through the floors to the upper level of the home and saw Maddie and Jack shooting their guns outside their window to the open sky night.

On closer inspection, Plasmius saw it wasn't some random ghost they were shooting at; it was Danny Phantom. Jack shot a blast, shouting "Eat this Ghost boy!" which was luckily blocked by Danny putting up a shield in time. Plasmius was ready to rescue the teen again, but Danny dodged another blast and flew out of range. Pleased, Plasmius breathed a sigh of relief, ignoring Jack's shout of "Come back here!" towards Danny before flying after the teen ghost. Danny had flown a good distance away before stopping midair. Taking advantage, Plasmius flew a little faster and called out,

"Phantom!" Which made the teen turn to face his direction. Plasmius swooped in for a kiss, instantly wrapping his arms around the teen while Danny wrapped his around Plasmius' neck, apparently getting over the initial shock of being unexpectedly kissed by the ghost. Plasmius and Danny poured their relief and happiness at seeing the other into the kiss. It wasn't at all rough or demanding; it was just, well, perfect. It made them feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was exactly what they needed.

When they pulled away, Danny was grinning. "Well, that's some way to say hi." Content, he nuzzled his forehead against Plasmius'. "It's nice to see you," he admitted.

Plasmius began to rub soothing circles on the back of Danny's neck. The young ghost moaned at the contact. "What happened? What were you doing at the Fenton's?"

"You saw that?" Plasmius nodded. Sighing, the teen began to explain, "I was going to drop off the ghosts I caught with my thermos into their portal, but they unexpectedly showed up and caught me. So then that all…happened and yeah. You saw for yourself."

"I see. That's how you've been sending ghosts back to the ghost zone?"

"Yep."

Well, that made sense. The Fenton's ghost shield was effective, but it wasn't on all the time. Their security system was pretty weak so any ghost could wander into their home without being detected. Plasmius was about to suggest using his own portal back at home when he caught himself and bit his tongue. He could easily explain that he was in good terms with Vlad Masters, but did he really want to do that? As Danny cuddled close to Plasmius' body, the older ghost decided it was worth the chance.

"Are dropping off those ghosts something that needs to be attended to now?"

Danny hummed thoughtfully before replying. "No, but I would like to get rid of them. They've been in there for almost a week," he smiled sheepishly.

"If that's the case, I know of another portal you may use." Danny looked surprised and a little disbelieving. Plasmius kissed the look away. "Just follow me. It's a bit of a flight."

As they flew, Danny following Plasmius, Danny was surprised to note they were heading towards Wisconsin. If what the older ghost was saying was true, Danny would be closer to a portal where he was currently living and spare him a few hours of flying back and forth from Amity Park to the University of Wisconsin. Still, it surprised him that he never encountered the portal before. He should have since he's been living there for almost a year now. Then again, it wasn't as if Danny was known for keeping his eyes opened to things like that. Either way, he appreciated the fact that Plasmius was showing him a quicker way to get to the ghost zone.

Plasmius wasn't too sure what he was doing. Yes, he noticed and now acknowledged that his and Phantom's relationship was changing into something; something more serious, but that didn't mean they had developed trust yet. Did it? For Danny to drop his guard when he was around Plasmius must have shown a deep level of trust. The teen had never done that before, even when they started their almost nightly visits to have wild and passionate sex. Lately, though, the teen was more relaxed around him. Plus, Danny was just good natured; he could trust him with the location of his portal in his mansion.

As the billionaire's mansion came into view, Danny found himself scowling. It was bittersweet to see the place. It was where he first met Plasmius, but it was also the home of the worst person in existence: Vlad Masters. For a moment, he thought they were just going to fly over the mansion, but Plasmius began to slow down and make his way towards the entrance. That was when Danny stopped flying.

"Wait!" He called out, stopping Plasmius from entering.

Plasmius looked up at the teen ghost, surprised to see the hesitancy in those green orbs. "What's wrong, Phantom?"

Frowning, Danny ran a hand through his white hair. "Uh, is there anywhere else that has a portal? I really rather not go in there." He gestured towards the mansion.

Immediately, Plasmius felt offended. "Why not? What's wrong with it?"

"Vlad Masters lives there, which you would know." He gave the ghost a pointed look. It was his job to stop ghosts from harassing or harming people, but he supposed he could keep a blind eye if Plasmius was still in Vlad's mansion. Served the jerk right.

Dread coursed through Plasmius and his heart clenched painfully. "What about Vlad Masters?" he asked a little defensively.

Danny seemed surprised by Plasmius' tone. "Nothing, I just don't like the guy."

"Why not?"

That simple question brought up all the rage and anger Danny felt for the man as he began to answer. "What's not to like about the guy? He's a jerk, manipulative, conniving, selfish, and just, well, crazy! The dude is a complete creep and just overall a really bad guy! I can't stand the sight of him!"

Every word was a blow to Plasmius' gut. He experienced being hurt and crushed when he found out Maddie had married Jack, but this was something completely different. His heart felt like it shattered to tiny, unfixable pieces. The worst of it all, he was so shocked by the hurt he felt, he didn't realize his body was shaking. His earlier happiness and good mood completely diminished by a few words. It was incredible how much Phantom's words destroyed him. It wasn't even fair!

"What's he ever done to you?" Plasmius asked angrily, his hurt changing into rage. How could Phantom hate him like this? They had small encounters when Vlad was mayor of Amity Park and okay, sometimes he manipulated his power as mayor to blame Phantom for things that he knew weren't his fault, but still. That was no reason to hate the man this much! It was on such a personal level.

"It's not just me! It's what he's done to my fa—uhh, friend!" He was glad he caught himself in time. He'd almost said 'family' and that would be hard to explain if he said the Fenton's were his family.

"Friend? Which friend?"

"Danny Fenton."

Groaning, Plasmius pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh no, this was just getting worse and worse by the second! The older ghost could feel his whole world slowly breaking before him, and he felt helpless to stop it. "Of course you'd be associated with that wretched boy."

"What?"

Plasmius looked up to see the shocked look on Danny's face. Not caring, he decided to be brutally honest as well. "Yes, I know him. He's part of that Fenton family with the idiotic father of his. The boy is immature, irresponsible, awkward, and not to mention he's incapable of forming an intellectual thought! Overall, he's just a stupid little _brat_."

Danny couldn't deny that Plasmius words hurt more than anything he's ever felt. When he's fought with his friends, especially Sam, they would exchange painful words with the intent of hurting the other person, but it was nothing like this. This was something that made Danny feel as if his very soul was shattering. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Danny looked away from the angry, burning red eyes looking into his. He knew he couldn't hide his hurt and frankly, he didn't care to.

"You don't even know him," Danny defended weakly.

Plasmius scoffed. "I know enough."

They glared at one another. Their earlier happiness at being with the other was completely gone. Now, in its place, was bitterness and heartbreak. From what they just heard, neither knew where to go from here. In fact, this felt like a break up. Danny closed his eyes. His chest was radiating so much pain, he could just barely handle it. He snapped his eyes open and looked at the ghost he had thought of as his lover only moments ago.

"Is this it then?" he asked, voice cracking slightly.

"It appears so," Plasmius responded calmly, hiding the inner turmoil he really felt from saying that.

Angrily, Danny shouted at the ghost. "Fine! I hope he's fucking worth it!"

"Likewise!" Plasmius growled, watching as Danny turned and jetted out of sight. He'd never seen the ghost fly so fast before.

Once Danny was clear out of sight, Vlad phased into his mansion and switched back to his human self. He immediately walked to the bar he had on the second floor and poured himself a large amount of scotch into his glass. Miserable, broken hearted and in more pain that he thought he could ever experience, he downed the drink, feeling the burning liquid slide down his throat. It offered no relief; the pain he felt in his heart was still there.

He never thought he could feel this way. Phantom had given him happiness he had only dreamed of and there had been so much potential for more. Pouring himself another glass, Vlad came to accept the fact that this is how his life would always be; painful and lonely. He thought Phantom would help him escape from that fate, but he proved him wrong. If the teen ghost couldn't accept Vlad, how was he going to accept Plasmius since the two were one person? Replaying Danny's words in his head, he felt himself choke. God, it hurt so much. Drowning himself in alcohol just seemed like the only solution to this pain.

Danny was quite a wreck when he landed in his dorm room. His roommates were thankfully out, so he was free to collapse onto his bed and let out a pained sob. Burying his face in his pillow, he pressed his hand onto his chest, wishing his heart would stop _hurting_. When had the ghost become so important to him? When did he surrender this kind of power to him? The power to make Danny feel like he was on top of the world, or make him feel like he was in a dark tunnel with no light to look forward to. If Plasmius thought so poorly of Danny Fenton, then there was no way their relationship would have continued, and that just broke the teen's heart.

No wonder they call it a break up.

**AN: Annnnnd there you have it. Hope you guys liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's the next chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you all for taking the time to review! **

Winter break was _miserable_. Danny spent the first three days of it in bed; only getting up to eat, drink, shower, and sleep. He had a month long to "enjoy" his free time, but what was there to enjoy? He had even stopped patrolling through Amity Park just on the off chance that he would run into Plasmius. The thought of the ghost sent a swirl of violent emotions through Danny and sometimes, he felt as if he could barely cope with the pain. Thankfully, he was going to see his friends today to get his mind off everything for a little while. He needed a break.

He also hated Vlad more than ever. It was because of _him_ that his relationship with the ghost terminated. Well, part of the reason. Danny couldn't deny the main reason was because of Plasmius' obvious hatred for his human half, which only made it hurt more. Sighing, he glanced at his cell phone to look at the time, deciding it was time to stop sulking and get up to shower. After, he would go meet with his friend's at their old hang out place. Taking a quick shower, he switched to Phantom, flew out of his college and towards his old home town.

The biting cold air against his skin was nothing compared to the pain he felt heavy in his heart. Sighing, he arrived at Amity Park, finding a secluded area to switch to before spotting his friends who were waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, he approached them with a fake smile. They eagerly tackled him into a hug and greeted him. He wished he could return the enthusiasm, but wasn't feeling it. Still, he forced himself to pretend to be happy for their sake. He didn't need to be questioned.

Danny only ate half of his order, not really hungry. His friends continued to talk about their new life in college. It was a nice distraction from thinking about Plasmius. Another painful pulse shot through his heart. Ignoring it, he was happy to answer Sam's question of when his break is over.

"January 12th. Yours?"

"14th!" She grinned at them. "It's only two days, but that's two days for me to sleep in!"

Laughing, Danny shook his head. "No need to rub it in."

Tucker agreed with a smile. "Hey you guys want to go hit the arcade?"

"Or we can go to the movies," Sam suggested.

Danny nearly flinched; the last time he was at the movies, it was with Plasmius and that had been the moment he knew their relationship had changed into something more. "Actually, I think the arcade sounds like more fun."

"Okay," his friends agreed and made their way out of the fast food place. Sam had looked questioningly at Danny when he didn't finish his meal, and Danny just gave the weak excuse that he had eaten before coming up to meet with them. Thankfully, Sam accepted the answer.

At the arcade, Danny found himself smiling, but he wasn't into the game. They were playing a three player shooting game. His friends would shout and laugh at the graphics, but Danny was mostly silent, being sure to comment when he was directly asked a question. Sam noticed Danny's mood and immediately put her plastic gun down.

"What's wrong?" She asked lightly. "You're upset."

Taken aback, Danny just stood dumbfounded, quickly remembering that he had to respond. "What? No, I'm fine." He forced a laugh. "What makes you think I'm upset?"

"Because I know you."

Tucker continued to shoot at the enemies, sparing a glance at his best friend. "He seems fine to me," he said unhelpfully. "Ow!" Sam had hit the back of his head. "Uncalled for!"

She sent him a glare before turning back to Danny. "Seriously, I recognize that face anywhere. You look worse than when we broke up." Seeing Danny flinch, her eyes widened in surprise. "Did you just break up with someone?"

Knowing he was caught, Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, using his other hand to put the plastic gun away as well. "Yeah, but if it's alright with you, I rather not talk about it."

Sam looked sympathetic while Tucker complied with his friend's wish. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and offered a warm smile. "If you need to talk…"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled gratefully back at her. Well, at least he had his friends.

Vlad walked around the park, a miserable expression on his face. He ignored the people around him, wishing he could just switch to his ghost form and destroy everything in sight; anything to make the pain go away. It's been almost a week and a half since, what he would call his break up, with Danny Phantom and it still hurt. The bitterness and loneliness he felt for those twenty plus years came back tenfold. He had a taste of what a happy life would be like and it was gone now. Just like that. The worst part was that there was _nothing_ he could do about it!

Most people stayed away from him; even the ghosts in the ghost zone stayed clear of the hybrid ghost; not wanting to suffer from his wrath. The man felt like a part of him had been torn away from him; as if he was now incomplete. Which was odd considering he was a half ghost, but Danny seemed to fill that emptiness he felt. Vlad couldn't think of how or why he did; he just did. Sighing, he took a seat on a bench and stared up at the cloudy, grey sky, which reflected his mood. What was he going to do now?

He could go back to his plans to rule over the world and/or ghost zone. But even that left a bitter taste in his mouth. He just wanted Danny; that's all. Was that stupid Fenton boy really that important? Was he really worth ending their relationship? Well apparently it was to Danny. Then again, he was being a hypocrite; after all, just because Danny didn't accept Vlad, Plasmius immediately knew their relationship was going to go sour. But that was different! Danny Fenton was just a _friend_; Vlad was, well, _himself!_

"Fudge buckets," Vlad muttered under his breath, looking at all the couples in park that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Phantom had mentioned he would have more time to spend with him starting this week…that had been the plan…

Well what was he doing sulking here? This was proving to be pointless. He wanted to hurt Phantom. Make him feel the rage and pain he was feeling swirl within his heart. Vlad was tired of the heartbreak. It wasn't fair for Phantom to give him a taste of heaven only to rip it away from him. No, the boy would suffer and learn his lesson well. After everything he's been through, he deserved a little revenge. Standing up, he hid behind a tree and switched to Plasmius. The first thing he needed to do was capture the ghost hero's attention; and that wasn't difficult to do.

Danny walked out of the ice cream parlor with his friends. Honestly, he didn't want the chocolate ice cream in his hands, but Sam had insisted he have one. As they walked down the block, Danny ignoring his treat, his thoughts drifted back to Plasmius. Even though he was with his friends, they weren't enough to completely distract him from the older ghost. He almost let out a sigh. He missed the ghost; a lot. It was terrible not seeing him anymore, especially when their relationship had been changing into something more, something that could have been potentially meaningful. Danny had been willing to reveal his secret to the ghost and hope that he would still accept him.

"…Going?"

Danny snapped back to reality and looked to Tucker in confusion. "Huh? Sorry, I missed what you said."

Tucker simply repeated what he said. "Where are we going?"

"Oh," he shrugged, not really caring where they go. "We can go bowling if you're up for it."

His friends grinned happily at the suggestion. As they turned the corner, a loud, ringing alarm was heard a few feet away. The three teens were startled and immediately ran to see what was going on. Danny's heart raced and adrenaline pumped through him when he saw Plasmius breaking the windows of a jewelry store with an ectoblast. Danny immediately knew Plasmius had no interest in the store; this was to get Danny Phantom's attention. Looking to his friends, he saw they were ready to help Danny fight him.

"Guys, get out of here." He saw they were immediately going to protest, but he cut them off. "No! This is something I have to do on my own." He hid in an alleyway and switched to Phantom before flying off towards Plasmius.

Just like Plasmius predicated, Danny Phantom was charging towards him at a high speed. Smirking, he blocked Danny's oncoming punch. Forming a fist, he punched the teen's gut, feeling a sense of satisfaction as Danny doubled over in pain and chocked. The punch was a lot harder than usual; Plasmius didn't make it a habit to hold back when he was fighting the teen, but this time he was going to be relentless. He pulled away enough to send a harsh ecto energy blast at him. Danny cried out in pain as the blast sent him crashing onto the pavement.

To be fair, Danny knew he probably deserved it. He should have known Plasmius was angry and wouldn't hold anything back. Groaning, he placed a hand on his aching head and looked up to see his ex-lover walking towards him. The teen could see the emotions in those red eyes. Hurt, anger, frustration and a whole set of other ones Danny couldn't name, but could relate to. Not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting to get killed, either, Danny had his hands glow with green ecto energy before charging at the ghost. He was fast enough to dodge Plasmius' kick and punched the older ghost's jaw with his glowing hand. Hearing the ghost grunt in pain from the impact just made the teen's heart ache.

As they continued to fight, each doing the best they could to hurt the other, Plasmius realized this was pointless. Hurting Danny wasn't taking the pain he felt in heart away; in fact, it was making it _worse_. Yet, there was an immature satisfaction he felt whenever he hit the teen. Judging by the looks in those green eyes, Danny felt the same way. The teen ghost wanted to hurt him as well. The situation was unfair, yet, they didn't know what else they could do. They were used to the other ghost; if either were to disappear, what would be left for them to look forward to?

They crashed into several buildings, destroyed and blew up cars that were in their way, and noted the pavement on the streets would need to be redone. Plasmius sent the young ghost flying into a build board. Danny looked tired and weak. Truthfully, Plasmius was feeling the same way and knew he had to end this soon. It seemed Danny had momentarily lost consciousness or was just too tired to really do anything because he fell off the build board and crashed onto the ground without trying to save himself. It hurt that Plasmius had to resist the urge to save him. No, this was about making Danny _suffer_.

Coughing out some blood, Danny weakly got onto all fours and looked up. Plasmius was flying towards him and Danny could see the intent to finish what he started. Danny didn't want to use this particular power of his, but he had no other choice! He waited until Plasmius was close to let out a power he hadn't used on Plasmius yet. Opening his mouth, he let out a ghostly wail. Plasmius was startled as the green sonic waves hit him. He screamed out, surprised by how much pain was going through him and weakening his powers. Not to be outdone, he pushed through the waves just to touch Danny's shoulder, sending a powerful electrical shock through him.

Danny shouted in pain, but didn't stop his ghostly wail. It was a battle of the wills until they realized it was too much. Plasmius let go of Danny's shoulder and stumbled backwards a few feet. As soon as the pained electric shocks stopped seeping through his body, Danny stopped his wail. Drained, hurt, and broken hearted, they both watched in horror as rings appeared in the center of their body's and separated.

The last thing they saw before they lost consciousness was their beloved ex-partner switch to someone they loathe and hate.

**AN: Well, there it is. Hope you guys liked this. If not, I apologize haha. Thanks for your reviews! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

Vlad was the first to gain consciousness. His head was pounding and his body felt like it had been run over by a tank. Gingerly, he sat up, his body protesting from the movement. He looked around the area. The street was a mess; there were cracks in buildings, broken glass all over, flipped over or burned down cars and there was no way for vehicles to drive on this rode with all the craters they made. Vlad's brain instantly snapped to his last memory of Phantom.

It couldn't have been real. There was no way. Vlad Plasmius was the only halfa in existence; Vlad had been sure of that! Yet…his eyes couldn't have deceived him. He clearly remembered seeing white rings form on Phantom's body, much like his own black ones, and separate; revealing Danny Fenton to him. Shaking his head, which he quickly regretted because it made him feel dizzy, he forced himself to stand up and make his way towards the other body that was only a few feet away from him. He winced; his right leg hurt so he needed to limp there.

A lump formed in his throat as he gazed down at the beaten up Danny Fenton in the spot Danny Phantom had stood. There was no denying it now. Danny had the same wounds Plasmius had inflicted on Phantom. Vlad wanted to hit himself; how could he have missed this!? They looked the same; exactly the same except for the hair and eye color! Their personalities had seemed so _different._ How could this bratty boy be the same sweet, feisty-spirited teen ghost he had fallen in love with?

Shock coursed through him as he was hit with the realization that he was in love with Danny Phantom. He looked down at the teen, still unconscious with blood dripping down from his forehead to the ground. He hated Danny Fenton; absolutely hated him. How could this be the same one he loved? His headache was making itself known again. The sound of an ambulance making its way towards them could be heard. Not wanting to deal with this, Vlad switched to Plasmius. He looked down at Danny once more. With a heavy heart, he made himself invisible and flew into the night sky to get to his home. He needed time to think.

The steady sound of beeping stirred Danny awake. His eyelids felt heavy, but after a few seconds of pure strength and will, he opened them. Bright white lights temporarily blinded him and his vision was still unfocused. The smell of being in a hospital room was overwhelming. Danny didn't have to move to know he had quite a few IVs hooked into him. He tried to sit up, but was immediately assaulted by immense pain. Letting out a silent scream, he collapsed back onto the bed. His vision finally came to focus and he was able to recall the last thing that happened to him.

Vlad Masters was Plasmius. He wished he could deny it, say it was the exhaustion he felt that caused such a hallucination, but it was true. There was no trick of the light; he saw Plasmius form rings and switch into his most hated enemy, Vlad Masters. Now when he thought about their break up, it made sense the ghost had seemed so angry and hurt by Danny's words. Danny hadn't been insulting someone Plasmius was just associated with; he had insulted the very person he was in love with.

And that just made the whole thing completely messed up. He was in love with Plasmius, who was the same person he hated. It made no sense; the only thing they had in common was their arrogance. Yet, now that he had the time to think about it, there were so many similarities between the two, it surprised Danny that he never caught on earlier. Then again, he never assumed there would be another halfa in existence. He briefly wondered what happened to Vlad that caused him to become a half ghost. Dismissing the thought, Danny heard the door to his room open and people bustling in. Closing his eyes, he pushed his hurt and pain away and just focused on the people checking his injuries.

After treating the last of his injuries, Vlad walked to his lab and took a seat in his chair. Thanks to his ghost half, he was almost fully healed. He turned on his computer and opened the file where he kept records of Danny Phantom. It made sense now why the teen was out during certain times of the day. The boy had been in school. Since his father was Jack Fenton, Vlad could only make an accurate guess as to what happened to Danny that made him a half ghost.

What was he going to do now? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Vlad thought about what his options were. He could ignore it; pretend that he didn't see what happened and just stay away from Danny Fenton/Phantom for the rest of his life, or he could confront the teen and go from there. Which seemed pointless, really, since it was likely that Danny saw him switch back to Vlad. Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton weren't exactly known for being great pals. How could they survive being lovers? The idea was laughable. Still, it's been several hours since he's seen Danny. He wasn't tired; in fact, he felt restless. The only way to fix this would be to visit Danny at the hospital and from there … well, he'd see where it goes. His prediction: not so well.

Phasing into Danny's hospital room, Vlad was happy to note the teen was alone. His parents and friends must have been kicked out since it was well beyond visiting hours. Glancing at the clock on the wall, the older half ghost saw it was a quarter past two in the morning. Quietly, he made his way towards the teen lying on the hospital bed. He switched to his human half and once he was by the bed, stood over it. His eyes scanned the teen before him. Was there much of a difference between him and Phantom? As his heart filled with hate and rage, he realized yes, they were two different people. There was no way they could form a relationship. Just as he was about to turn and leave, baby blue eyes were suddenly staring in his.

Danny gasped in surprise at seeing Vlad hovering over his bed. A part of him felt relief and happy, but a huge part of him was twisted with anger and hate at the sight of the man. He wanted _Plasmius_ not … Vlad. Yet, deep down, he knew they were one in the same. This was complicated and difficult to deal with, but he knew he had to come to some decision now. Their secrets were exposed, and that had been the hardest part.

"Vlad…" Danny whispered, his strength returning to him. His body still ached, but it was manageable now. "What are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

Swallowing, Vlad tried to think of why he was here. He just needed to see the teen. Yet, seeing Fenton instead of Phantom had sent a large wave of disappointment through him. "I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"Fine, I guess. What about you?"

"I'm fine," Vlad answered dishonestly.

They were quiet as they stared into one another's eyes. Vlad was surprised to see how confused the teen looked. It very much reflected his own feelings.

"So what now?" Danny asked with a frown.

"I don't know…" He should just turn around and leave. It only made sense to.

The silence in the room was deafening. Vlad almost shuffled in place, but realized that was a silly thing to do; he wasn't an awkward teenager anymore. He was an adult and can deal with this sort of thing. Well, at least, that's what he wanted to believe. Unfortunately, he's never been in this type of situation and never thought he would be, so how could he know how to handle it? Danny was in the same boat. He had no idea what to say or what to do. He wanted to hug the man because the man was Plasmius, but he also wanted to shout at him to leave him the hell alone.

Vlad took a step back. "This was a mistake," he stated clearly, unable to look into those blue eyes anymore. "I should go. I apologize for disrupting you."

"No, don't go! I—" He, what, exactly? Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy hair and stared up at the ceiling, no longer caring if the man stayed or left. "This is fucked up. I don't know what to do or say. If you leave, I feel like I'll be happy, but I'll be miserable at the same time. This is confusing and frustrating! I miss Plasmius, but he's you! And I can't _stand_ you…yet…Ugh! I don't know! I didn't even know there was anyone like me!"

Seeing the face crinkle in frustration caused Vlad's heart to melt. It may not look like Phantom because of the difference of hair and eye color, but it was still his teen ghost. Taking two steps forward, he ran a hand through Danny's soft, but messy black hair in a comforting gesture. The teen relaxed slightly, but his eyes sharply looked to his. The questioning and confused gleam in them made Vlad realize he shouldn't be harsh on him. He was just as lost as Vlad.

"You have your father to blame for that one," the older man answered. "His foolishness turned me into a half ghost. Which I am sure happened to you?"

Danny scowled, annoyed that his father was talked about negatively. It only reminded him who he was dealing with. "It wasn't his fault. They just…didn't realize they forgot to press the 'on' switch before they plugged it in." Danny sighed and continued to just talk. Vlad was more than happy to listen. "You two are completely different. I feel…stupid." Angrily, he smacked the hand away that was touching him and glared at the man. "Was any of what you said while you were Plasmius even real? As far as I know, Vlad Masters is only interested in my mother!"

Rolling his eyes, Vlad took a seat on the bed. Might as well make himself comfortable if he was going to have this conversation. "I merely kept up the act of wanting your mother because I knew it angered you. Truthfully, I began to lose interest in her the first day I met Phantom." A fond smile reached his lips, surprising the teen. "As much as I tried to ignore it, seeing him…you, grow into a young man, despite the fact that I thought you were only a ghost, forced me to come to terms that I no longer wanted Maddie, but Phantom. We were too alike to ignore." He paused and looked down at the teen. "I suppose that means we're more alike than I ever thought."

Flushing, Danny couldn't help but agree. He sat up, now that he was feeling better, and removed some of the IVs hooked into him. "I guess. I just can't get over the fact that you spent years harassing my family and being a creepy, stupid jerk all the time. Yet Plasmius didn't do any of that. He just bothered them at the reunion and that was it. After, he spent all his time with me. Why didn't you just leave me and my family alone if you had Phantom?"

"Because of you. You got under my skin in ways no one else could. It intrigued me." He chuckled. "Much like Phantom."

Danny smiled for a moment before frowning. He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin between them to stare at the white blanket. "So what do we do?"

"Whatever you want."

Danny looked to Vlad. Seeing the man still filled him up with rage, anger, and _hatred_. How was he supposed to get past that? It seemed impossible. Coming to a decision, he looked away and said in a quivering tone, "I think we should stop seeing each other."

It was as if a knife had been stabbed cruelly into Vlad's heart and twisted. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked away from the teen before him. "That seems like the best idea."

It hurt Danny more than he even thought possible to hear those words come from Vlad. At one point, he thought maybe he would be relieved at the thought of never seeing Vlad again. Now, it just hurt. Closing his eyes, he fought the tears from spilling. He felt the billionaire get off the bed, heard him switch to the ghost that Danny loved and felt his presence disappear. Danny was relieved to have the privacy to finally let go and cry.

**END!**

…

**Just kidding :P. Please don't kill me haha. There's more, I promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you all my lovelies for the reviews! They were…extremely interesting to read haha! Granted, I deserved it. That was kind of mean of me to do haha. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? Remember guys, rated M for a reason! **

Weeks have passed by. Danny would be starting his classes next week. He spent his vacation with his family and friends. They were doing great and it had been a lot of fun. Christmas had actually been pleasant this year and he got to spend time with Jazz. Yet, even though he spent his vacation goofing around and supposedly having fun, he was still miserable. His family and friends were unable to fill the giant hole he felt in his heart. They couldn't alleviate the pain he felt every morning until he finally fell asleep at night. In his dreams, it didn't hurt so much. In his dreams, he was able to pretend he and Plasmius were together, happily kissing in the night sky.

Yet he knew that was no longer the case. As he lied on his bed, listening to his roommates argue about what to watch on TV, he wondered how Vlad was doing. He hadn't heard of him since he's gotten out of the hospital. Not even from the ghost zone. It was as if he just shut himself out from the world. Danny rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, the numbing hurt he felt from thinking of the man returning. It was hard to sleep at night. Eating was especially difficult, but he was glad he managed. There was no relief from being away from Vlad. Nothing seemed to bring him happiness like Plasmius did.

Were they really so different? Vlad had said he kept up the charade of wanting his mother just to annoy Danny. Their banter was exchanged because of their obvious hatred for each other. They never really got the chance to explore the possibilities of what it would be like to be friends. But Plasmius and Danny had. Not friends at first, no, but they became lovers and were very compatible. Plasmius made Danny feel a whole bunch of emotions, both good and bad. Best of all, Plasmius made him feel complete.

He had enough of this. Climbing out of bed, he made his way out of the University to a quiet and empty spot to switch to Phantom. Flying as fast as he could, he felt his heart speed up when a familiar mansion came into view. He hovered above it for a few minutes, taking a deep breath to calm his anxious feeling. It was now or never. Before he could lose his nerves, he made himself intangible and lowered himself into the mansion of Vlad Masters. He didn't have to search hard for him. Luckily, the man had been in his bedroom, staring down at a photo in his hands.

To say Vlad Masters was shocked to see his ex-lover floating before him was an understatement. For a moment, he thought he was just seeing things, but when Phantom touched the floor with his feet and switched to Fenton, he knew this was real. So many emotions and feelings swirled within him from seeing the young halfa. Relief, happiness, hatred, love, resentment, and so much more. It was quite suffocating. He wanted to hit the teen, yet, he wanted to pull him close to hug him and kiss him and beg him to never leave his side again.

"Daniel," Vlad greeted coolly, hiding his inner turmoil. "What are you doing here?" Quickly, he folded the picture in half and put it in his pocket. He could just print another one later.

Now that he was facing Vlad, Danny had no idea what to do. Well, his instincts were leading him so far and there was nothing left to lose now. "Seeing you."

"I can see that. Why are you seeing me? Didn't you say it would be best not to anymore?"

It was like a blow to Danny's gut, but he pushed on. "Yeah, I say stupid things some times." He half smiled. "A creepy billionaire is very fond of pointing that out."

Confused by the odd behavior, Vlad sighed. He didn't have time for games. "Daniel, what is it? What do you want?"

After taking a moment to think about the question, Danny answered it. "I want Plasmius."

"I _am_ Plasmius," Vlad responded in an annoyed and hurt tone. Why couldn't the teen want _Vlad Masters?_

Danny almost laughed. It just seemed so simple now. "Then I guess that means I want you, too."

Hope cruelly made its way into Vlad's heart. His chest felt lighter than it had in almost a month. However, he wasn't about to drop his guard just to suffer another blow to his already shattered and weak heart. "Is that so? If I'm not mistaken, I remember you saying you couldn't stand the sight of me."

"Neither could you." He paused, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. Just because he made his way over to see the man, didn't necessarily mean Vlad was happy to see him. After all, he wasn't too sure how Plasmius felt for Phantom. It was a rough guess, but even then, it was a risky thought. He rubbed the side of his arm. "You still feel that way?"

Gazing at the teen, Vlad realized that he could do more than just stand the sight of Danny Fenton. Feeling a headache come on, he sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm not sure what I feel, Daniel."

"That makes two of us." Hesitantly, Danny took a step towards Vlad and grabbed the man's hand. Vlad allowed Danny to lead him to the bed where they took a seat. The older hybrid was actually disappointed when the young halfa let go of his hand. His hand felt warm and tingly from the touch. "Look, I don't know what you expect. Of course I told you to go away. I find out the ghost I'm in lo-Ahh, involved with is the same person I really hate. It's a little hard to not react well to it."

Vlad raised a brow. Why was the teen looking so flustered and what was he about to say before he changed his wording? Pushing the thought away, Vlad responded, "Likewise, Daniel. I'm not quite sure how to react myself."

Sighing, Danny buried his face between his hands. "This is confusing, but…if our ghost halves got along, why can't we? Vlad, I'm losing my mind here. I thought having you out of my life would make me happy, but I'm _miserable_. I can't stop thinking about Plasmius—I mean you. You're always on my mind. Even when I try to distract myself, you're still there. And it's like there's this hole in my chest that can't be filled. I feel empty and everything just hurts. I don't know how else to stop it other than being with you."

It was surprising to hear this confession from the teen and how similar Vlad felt. It was bittersweet to know Danny was suffering as much as he was. "Truthfully, I feel the same way. Are you sure you are able to put aside our differences and try to work out a relationship between the two of us? It won't be easy. As you said, it's hard to get over the animosity we've had over the years." Yet, being next to Danny did sooth the emptiness he's felt for the past month.

Danny looked into Vlad's eyes. "Plasmius and Phantom did it."

Smilingly softly, Vlad agreed. "Yes, they did."

"So…we can too?"

"I don't see why not."

Biting his lower lip, Danny tentatively shifted closer to Vlad. Their hearts raced in their chests and they felt their blood pump quickly through their veins as they got closer to each other. Their lips cleared the distance. Danny wasn't sure who moaned, he was quite sure it was both of them, but it didn't matter. He felt so complete; his chest felt light again and he felt the warmth of happiness melt away the coldness he felt from being apart from the half ghost. Vlad, feeling like he could finally breathe again, placed his hand on the back of Danny's head and deepened the kiss. As their tongues became reacquainted, they couldn't help but realize how foolish they were to end their relationship in the first place.

Danny crawled on top of Vlad, the man leaning until his back was on the mattress. Danny straddled the man's hips, being sure to never break the kiss. It was the best kiss they've ever had and were glad they would have the chance to experience more together. Vlad ran his hands underneath Danny's shirt, feeling the cool skin beneath his fingers and wanting more. Arousal sparked between them, just like it normally did between Phantom and Plasmius. Danny pulled away only to trail kisses down Vlad's neck. With a low moan, Vlad flipped them over so he had the teen beneath him.

Danny laughed breathlessly. "This is better than doing it in dark alleyways."

Chuckling, Vlad kissed the tip of Danny's nose. "Really? I thought that was your preference." He nipped the teen's lower lip.

"This might be my new one." He wrapped his legs around the hold hybrid's waist and thrust his hard on to Vlad's own. He moaned, needing more contact. "Plasmius!" he groaned.

Kissing down the young halfa's neck, Vlad licked the shoulder before he realized he had almost responded by saying 'Phantom'. He didn't want to think about Phantom, even though it was Phantom, but if they were going to start something new, they needed to work on Masters and Fenton. "Daniel," Vlad responded with a husky moan, kissing the teen once more.

Danny moaned, a thrill shooting up his spine from hearing his named moaned from Vlad. He felt hands phase off his shirt and he shivered slightly from being suddenly exposed. Vlad pulled away and gazed down at the body beneath him. A flush appeared on Danny's face as he saw the admiration glowing in those blue eyes. "I still can't believe I didn't figure out you're Phantom."

"The idea was impossible. Who hears of someone going through a ghost portal and turning into a half ghost? No one was really supposed to figure it out," Danny replied with a snort.

"You're very good at keeping secrets," Vlad complimented while shifting so that he would be on his side next to Danny. One arm was down to steady himself. He used his free hand to roam the half ghost's chest. Leaning down, he pressed kisses and nips on the toned chest while his hand sought Danny's nipples to play with. The young halfa moaned and squirmed underneath his touches, only adding to Vlad's arousal. His mouth played with the other bud, swirling his tongue around it before gently pressing down with his teeth, just like he knew how Phantom liked it.

"Ah…P-Plas—"

"My name is Vlad, dear boy."

"Vlad…"

Shivering, Vlad was surprised by how _erotic_ it was to hear his named called from those luscious lips. He trailed his hand down the toned stomach towards his prize. Gripping it, he teasingly traced the hard on with his fingers. Danny's breath hitched and he arched into the touch, whining for more. Complying only slightly, Vlad pressed the heel of his hand onto the erection and massaged it. Danny was breathing in fast pants now. The older half ghost was surprised when he felt the teen's hand grab his hair and pull him into another heated kiss. It was sloppy and wet, but so good. Vlad couldn't wait for more. His need pulsed.

"Vlaad!" Danny whined, arching into Vlad's touch. As much as he loved it, he also hated the teasing. "Stop teasing. You know what I want!" The familiar touches were driving him insane. He had missed this contact. It felt as if it's been too long since either of them touched one another and now their bodies were in desperate need.

Vlad bit the side of Danny's neck, causing the young halfa to cry out. Danny sort of wished he could feel fangs pressing into his skin, but this was just as good. "Of course I know, but you have to earn it."

"H-huh?"

Licking his lips, Vlad repeated what he said in a low purr, "You must earn what you want, Daniel."

The teen's lust filled, hazed mind barely understood what Vlad wanted, but he still managed to push the older halfa onto his back and climb down until he was between the man's legs. Vlad took the opportunity to shrug off his suit and shirt. He watched intently as the young halfa nuzzled his cloth-covered erection before unbuttoning the pants and pulling down the zipper. The lust gleaming in those blue orbs made Vlad groan. Danny licked his dry lips before pulling down his pants and boxers. He eyed the man's cock, noting it wasn't the usual dark blue he was used to before placing it in his mouth. He moaned. The taste was a bit different, but still pleasant. Inhaling the musky scent, he took in as much as he could and swallowed.

Vlad's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a heated moan. A pleasant shiver raced up his spine as he watched Danny suck and lick his hard cock. Placing his hand on the raven hair, Vlad had a moment to think of the sight he was used to: white hair and lustful neon green eyes. Yet, he could admit he enjoyed seeing the raven hair and light blue eyes. The teen was attractive and just as good with his mouth as he was in his ghost form.

"Mmm…Daniel. That's it, you're ahhh…so close to earning your reward." He gasped when Danny swirled his tongue at the tip, licking off the precum that was there before sucking softly on it. "D-Daniel!" Oh yes, the teen was a _god_ with that tongue.

Humming, Danny continued to suck around the hard length. The excitement and scent of sex in the air was giving him the rush he always felt when he was with the older ghost. He enjoyed the sounds coming from the billionaire; each gasp and moan merely making him crave more of them. When Vlad felt the familiar coil in his stomach, he reluctantly pulled Danny up and into a kiss, forcing his tongue in. Ignoring the taste of himself, he focused on the feel of Danny's tongue playing against his own. Danny just felt so _good_. When Danny broke the kiss, he asked,

"Why did you stop me?"

"Because I want to finish inside you." He purred, nibbling on Danny's lower lip.

Danny moaned, liking the response. He was about to get onto his stomach when Vlad rolled him onto his back once more. Bewildered, Danny watched Vlad phase off both their pants and boxers. Danny almost chuckled; the older ghost was just as impatient as he was. Although he had to admit the man had more self-control. Danny was eager to just get the foreplay over with and have the man inside him already!

"Vlad, please," Danny begged as Vlad positioned himself beside the teen.

"Please what, Daniel?" He reached behind him and pulled out a bottle of lube. Opening it, he coated his fingers with the clear liquid and lowered himself. He was still lying on his side, which Danny questioned. That is, until Vlad suddenly took him into his mouth while pushing a finger into his entrance.

Danny gasped in surprise before moaning. "Ahhh! Vlad! Nnngh!"

The feeling of his cock being sucked while a finger was sliding in and out of his entrance was amazing. Hot pleasure raced through him as Vlad used his tongue and teeth before swallowing around him. He barely registered a second finger being pushed in and scissoring his entrance. Panting harshly, Danny could only moan and squirm from the man's touches. His need to be filled by something bigger was more demanding. Vlad moaned around him before sliding in a third finger and brushing them on the teen's prostrate. The scream that filled the room was music to Vlad's ears.

He pulled off the cock with a low 'pop' noise and was about to turn Danny onto his stomach when the young halfa grabbed his wrist, stopping him. He gazed questioningly at the teen, who flushed slightly and looked away before saying,

"I want to see you."

Smiling, Vlad placed a loving kiss on his lips before positioning himself between the teen's legs. He grabbed them and placed them over his shoulders, lifting Danny's hips before placing the tip of his cock on the entrance. Still wanting to tease, he pushed in slowly, groaning at the feeling of the tight heat engulfing his length. He heard a gasp escape those panting lips and a groan of frustration from Danny.

"Ahh, Vlad, please! Just fuck me already!" Danny whined.

"I am, little badger," Vlad responded with a smirk, still only thrusting half way in.

The young hybrid growled in frustration. "Vlad! Get in me already! Fuck me! Please!" Ghost form or not, Vlad enjoyed teasing Danny…A hormonal teen like himself could only take so much!

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Without much else of a warning, Vlad suddenly thrust all the way into the young hybrid. Danny howled in pleasure, his sweet spot hit dead on.

"Yes! Ahhh! Vlad! More! Harder!"

With a groan, Vlad tightened his hold possessively on the slim hips before sliding until he was almost out and thrusting back in. "D-Daniel…Oh, you feel wonderful…" he lost himself in the pleasure, thrusting into the tight, moist heat that set his body ablaze. His heart pounded in chest. He looked at the young halfa's face, loving the pleasure glazed eyes and red tinted cheeks. His arousal spiked when Danny helplessly moaned and screamed his name.

Wanting to kiss Danny, Vlad pushed Danny's legs off his shoulder. They instantly wrapped around his waist as he leaned in and touched those swollen lips with his own. Danny's arms wrapped around his neck and he moaned into the kiss. Their bodies were in perfect sync; Danny was meeting Vlad's powerful and erratic thrusts. The feeling of the hot bodies touching made the experience even more pleasurable. Danny felt excitement course through him at the fact that Vlad was pounding hard and fast into him, as if he couldn't control the lust he felt for him. He loved feeling the older hybrid lose control like this.

"V-Vlad…" He gasped at a particular hard thrust. "Ahhh…S-So…Nngh, close!"

"I am too," Vlad grunted, in response, closing his eyes as he relished in the feeling of being inside his lover. Not wanting to be the one to cum first, he reached between them to pump Danny's neglected and hard cock in time with his thrusts.

The touch was exactly what he needed. He practically howled with pleasure. "Ahhh! Yes! Vlad, Vlad!" The feeling was getting closer and closer; he could feel his orgasm within reach.

"Daniel." Vlad thrust twice more before he felt Danny's cum spread between them.

"VLAD! Ahh, I love you!"

Hearing Danny shout those words and seeing his face twist in pleasure from his climax sent another jolt of arousal through Vlad and he came as well. Groaning, he kissed the teen breathlessly, riding out their orgasm until they were spent. Panting, Vlad gingerly rested on top of the slim body beneath him. They lay together, feeling their hearts racing against each other's chests. Danny smiled, finally feeling the happiness he hasn't felt in the past month. Vlad placed a loving kiss on Danny's neck, replaying the words in his head. He couldn't believe he had heard them. Smiling, he pulled away to look into Danny's blue eyes.

"I love you too, Daniel."

Danny's heart filled with joy as he returned the older hybrid's gaze. "Do you love me, or do you love Phantom?" he asked, only half joking.

"That depends; were you saying you love me or Plasmius?"

"Both, I guess. I'm not too sure actually." Danny answered with a grin. "Although I still think you're a creepy jerk."

Laughing, Vlad kissed those lips lovingly once more. "And I still think you're a little brat."

"Oh well. Guess we'll just have to find a way to cope."

Vlad rolled onto his side, pulled Danny into his arms and hugged the young half ghost to him. He sighed, feeling content to have the young halfa against him. Danny snuggled close to Vlad, the emptiness he felt now completely gone and instead filled with love and hope. Vlad's own felt the bitterness, hurt and loneliness he suffered from Danny's absence melt away. Their relationship would be difficult and there would be many complications ahead, but they were willing to work it out. Their ghost halves accomplished it; so they had no doubt that they could too.

**AN: … I have nothing to say :x haha. Except, we're almost done! Hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well at least it hasn't been too long since I last updated. I've been distracted by having Raininglullaby visiting me :D so that's been awesome. Since she and my husband are currently at home, no doubt sleeping while I'm at work (lucky bastards…), here's another chapter! Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! You've been extremely amazing. Ready for some unnecessary fluff?! **

When Danny awoke the next morning, he stretched his body and felt his muscles relax. He felt great; a little sore, but still fantastic. An arm was wrapped around him and holding him close to a warm chest. Glancing at the man, Danny stared quizzically at him. His feelings were still meshed together. He felt the familiar anger stir within him from seeing Vlad, but then there was also the feelings of affection. No doubt it was because he was subconsciously reminding himself that this was still Plasmius. He still had to get to know Vlad all over again, but if he was like Plasmius, then there shouldn't be a problem.

With that thought, he snuggled back against the body next to his. The bed was warm and soft; he felt like he could live on the mattress forever. He'd never experienced something so comfortable. Which he supposed was the luxury of being a billionaire. The sun was shining into the room, brightening it up. Danny was surprised Vlad could sleep through it. The young half ghost only had to wait five more minutes before he felt the man stir. He then smiled when he felt Vlad nuzzle the side of his neck in greeting. Plasmius was never this affectionate…

"Morning fruitloop," Danny greeted with a grin.

Vlad scoffed before nipping the skin with his teeth. "Back to that nickname already?"

"I can't think of anything else to call you."

"How about amazing lover?" Vlad joked with a grin, admiring his handy work on the teen's neck. Now that the usual hazmat jumpsuit wasn't in the way, he could see the precious markings he leaves behind.

"Arrogant prick sounds more accurate."

"To each their own, little badger."

Rolling onto his back to look up at the older hybrid, Danny was surprised to see cobalt blue eyes gaze down affectionately at him. Vlad kissed the teen's forehead, slowly adjusting to seeing raven hair and blue eyes as opposed to snow-white hair and neon green eyes. He wondered where they would go from here, but Vlad realized, as long as Danny kept saying 'I love you', he didn't care. He'd never been so happy in his life. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense for him to be with the teen. There was another halfa; someone would could understand him and know what he went through as well. They felt alone thinking they were the only ones in existence and now they realized they weren't.

They climbed out of bed and went to shower separately. Vlad went first, leaving Danny to look out the window. The trees were blowing in the wind and there was a large amount of snow on them. Looking a little further down, Danny saw the ground was completely covered in snow as well. When Vlad walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, the teen swallowed dryly and eyed the man's body. For someone about twenty years older than him, Vlad looked _great_. It was probably because of his ghost half. Danny smiled, realizing he could relate.

Vlad got dressed as Danny went to shower. He pulled out some spare clothes he had, knowing they would be a little too big on the young halfa, but not minding. Glancing out the window, he wondered what they could do. Unfortunately he didn't have much time to reflect because Danny was already out of the shower and getting dressed. Vlad shamelessly watched the teen put on the clothes, amused by the embarrassed flush on his face. Vlad didn't understand why the young halfa was shy; he's seen Danny naked in both his human and ghost form.

After looking in the mirror and scowling at the fact that the clothes were a little big on him, Danny turned to Vlad. They stood there, awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. Danny clenched his teeth. There was no reason to feel awkward with Vlad! Taking a deep breath, he took a step closer to the older man, surprised to see him looking just as unsure as Danny felt. That alone comforted the raven haired. Smiling encouragingly, Danny shyly asked,

"Do you want to go to a diner for breakfast? I know of a place that's pretty good. I try to go there as often as I can."

Smiling, and relieved Danny was willing to spend time with him, Vlad happily agreed. "That sounds wonderful."

"Cool." Grinning, Danny squeaked in surprised when Vlad suddenly kissed him chastely on the lips. He flushed, still not used to seeing Vlad instead of Plasmius giving him attention like this. "What was that for?" He couldn't help but ask.

Vlad chuckled and walked to his closet to pull out coats for them. "You're cute when you blush."

Danny only blushed further. "Am not!"

"Yes you are, my little Phantom."

"W-what?" Embarrassed, he hid his face between his hands to hide the red there. Vlad's laugh didn't help. He pulled his hands away when he felt a coat being placed on his shoulders.

They switched to their ghost forms and they couldn't help the wave of happiness they felt at seeing it. Without saying a word, they immediately met for another heated and passionate kiss. Plasmius held Phantom close to him and Danny felt like he was once again on top of the world. They reluctantly pulled apart and exchanged smiles before phasing out of the castle and heading towards the diner Danny mentioned. It was a short flight, about ten minutes until they reached it. They found a hidden place to switch and Danny had to admit it was nice to see someone have to switch forms like him.

They entered the diner and were immediately seated in a booth. They sat across from each other, looking at their menus. Danny had been here hundreds of times so he already knew what he wanted, but he still continued to look as if he wasn't sure what to order.

"What are you getting?" Vlad asked curiously.

Danny pretended to hum thoughtfully. "I don't know. The pancakes are great here, but they also have cereal. Look, they even have fro—"

"Don't you say it."

Laughing, Danny placed the menu down on the table and glanced at the billionaire before him. Vlad didn't look annoyed by what Danny was going to suggest; in fact, he was smiling fondly. "I'll get the chocolate chip pancakes with extra whip cream and dusted in sugar powder. They're really good here."

"You have quite the sweet tooth," Vlad commented, picking what he would have. Their waiter came and took their order. After, he returned a few minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee and placed it in front of them. Danny gratefully took his, putting in at least 6 scoops of sugar and a lot of milk. Vlad made a face. "See what I mean?"

"What? I like sweet stuff." He took a sip of his coffee, the hot liquid going down his throat and warming up his chilled body. "They taste better than bitter."

"On the contrary," Vlad protested while sipping his own coffee. "I suppose I can't blame you for not being able to understand. You are young."

Danny childishly stuck out his tongue. "Whatever." He smiled, relaxing into his seat.

Vlad smiled back. "This is a lot easier than going to the movie theatre and scaring 'innocent' citizens away," he commented, enjoying the laughter coming from the teen in response.

"You can't tell me you didn't have fun doing that."

"I did, but I hadn't expected you to be so juvenile. Although now that I am aware of who I am dealing with, it makes sense."

Danny scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?" if Vlad was going to insult him again…

"Nothing bad," Vlad said soothingly, reaching across and grabbing Danny's hand in his. He rubbed his thumb affectionately over Danny's knuckles. The young halfa glanced down at their joined hands, surprised it didn't bother him. Actually, it felt nice. "So how are you doing in school?" Danny gave him a look. "I promise I won't tease." He needed to show Danny that he was willing to make an effort for this to work.

Still suspicious, Danny answered carefully. "Good. My grades are better, but I have to cut back on my patrol. Actually, I started patrolling more cause of Pl…well, you, so my grades slipped a little, but it's nothing I can't make up."

"Do you have plans for the remainder of your break?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

Danny shyly looked away, trying to appear aloof. "On what you want."

Heart pounding in his chest, Vlad smiled. He brought Danny's hand up and kissed it, feeling a thrill of excitement seeing the teen flush in embarrassment, but smile at the gesture. "I want to spend time with you, my dear boy."

Their food came so they were forced to separate. As they ate their breakfast, they were able to think about what was going on. Danny was surprised by how pleasant Vlad actually is to be with. The man was completely different from his normal, jerk-like self. It was refreshing to know he wouldn't be harassing his family anymore, and wanting to spend time with him instead. Vlad was surprisingly sweet, a little different than Plasmius, but Danny could still see the ghost in him. The older hybrid made Danny feel giddy, shy, nervous and happy all at the same time, just like he did when he was in his ghost form.

Danny Fenton was actually really cute to Vlad. He was surprised he never noticed before, but then again, he was so wrapped up in Phantom he hardly looked at anyone else. Especially when he thought the teenager before him was just another brat. But now that Danny was no longer hostile towards him, he could enjoy his presence. He and Phantom had some noticeable differences, but they were very alike as well. Either way, Danny still made Vlad feel as happy as he thought it was just Phantom.

After breakfast, they walked outside into the cold air. Danny was pleasantly surprised when Vlad wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled the young halfa close to keep him warm. Danny wrapped his own around the man's slim waist and they headed towards the park. As they walked together, Danny was suddenly reminded of something.

"Hey, what was that picture you were looking at yesterday?"

Immediately, Vlad flushed in embarrassment. Perhaps if he played dumb… "What picture?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Come on, tell me."

Vlad tried to change the subject. "There's a delightful Broadway show in a few hours. Perhaps we could go see it tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds great, so what was the picture?"

Vlad scowled, quickly becoming annoyed yet finding Danny's insistence endearing at the same time. Seeing the earnest look in those eyes, Vlad knew he wasn't going to simply drop it. "Nothing, Daniel." Danny pouted. "That's not going to work…Daniel. Stop it. For Chri—You're eighteen! Act like it! … Oh cheeselogs fine! Here." Caving, his pride deflating at doing so, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a folded picture, handing it to Danny.

Grinning shamelessly, Danny grabbed the picture, removing his arm from Vlad's waist to unfold it. He was surprised to see a picture of Danny Phantom hovering above Plasmius in the night sky, a playful smile on his face while Plasmius was gazing up happily at him. "Who took this?"

"Surprisingly, Skulker did. He thought it would be blackmail material to make fun of me within the ghost zone, but I made sure that he changed his mind immediately about displaying them. Still, I made myself a few copies." A blush still stained his cheeks as he saw Danny stare at the picture in wonder.

"We look good together," Danny commented after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

Vlad hummed, trying not to reveal the grin threatening to come out as a reaction from the comment. "I know many who would disagree with that."

"Fuck them."

"Language," Vlad reprimanded with a small scowl.

Danny grinned. "_Plasmius_ didn't mind if I cursed."

"To be fair, as Plasmius, I was too distracted by being inside you to really reprimand you." He smirked. "It was the only time _Phantom_ spoke so crudely." Blushing at the reminder, Danny glared at the man before putting the picture away in his own pocket. Vlad tried to take it back. "Give that back!" Vlad demanded, still trying to reach into the teen's pocket.

"No." Danny grinned playfully. "It's mine now."

"Don't be a brat. Give it back, little badger."

"What will you give me in return?"

"I won't insult your father for a week."

Danny scowled. "Not cute."

Chuckling, Vlad stopped walking and lifted Danny's chin with his finger before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Dazed blue eyes stared into his and Vlad realized right then and there that yes, he could love Danny just as much as he loved Phantom. Probably even more. "No, but you certainly are."

It surprised Danny when Vlad started walking away. Didn't he want the picture back? He put his hand in his pocket and realized Vlad had taken the picture when they were kissing. When had he managed that?! He wanted to smack himself; Vlad phased his hand into his pocket and took the picture.

"Cheater!" Danny called out, catching up to the man.

Vlad laughed and his heart melted when the pouting teen pressed a kiss to his cold cheek, instantly warming them up. Perhaps he'd print out another picture and put it in a picture frame as a late Christmas gift to Danny.

**AN: I don't know what to say haha. Well, hope you enjoyed it. One more chapter to go! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all who took the time to review and thanks for the numerous follows/favs. That was pretty cool :D haha. Hope you guys enjoyed. Here's the final sappy chapter! **

As Danny was knocked back from an electric blast by Vortex, Plasmius swooped in and caught him before he could crash into a building. Danny Phantom glanced up at the ghost, grateful for only a moment for being saved before he gave him a hard glare, pushing himself away and crossing his arms in a manner that Plasmius knew meant he was in trouble. "You released Vortex _again_?"

Plasmius placed his hands up defensively; wincing from his lover's scolding tone. "I was just asking him for a favor!"

"And how did this _favor_ end with Amity Park heating up like it's in a desert?!"

"I might have, ah, threatened him after I lost patience with his rude denial to my request."

Sighing, Danny rubbed the corner of his head. "I told you it was no big deal if it rained during the game and it was canceled. We could have done something else."

Plasmius flew closer to Danny and pulled the young halfa close. Smiling, Danny affectionately rubbed their noses together, temporarily forgetting there was an angry ghost intent on destroying the city behind him. "But you've planned this for months, Daniel, and you bought the tickets with your hard earned money instead of just asking me to get them myself, only because you wanted to surprise me. How could I not make sure this was going to be perfect when I heard on the news that it was going to rain today?"

"Yeah well now we have this obnoxious blazing heat."

"Nothing we can't take care of."

They separated in time to dodge another electric attack headed their way. Teaming up, they approached Vortex and took him down without much struggle. They weakened him enough so Danny could suck him into the thermos. Once the ghost was in, the blazing heat cooled to a tolerable temperature and the clouds cleared. It was now bright, sunny, and warm. Danny looked to Plasmius.

"Guess you got your request after all."

Plasmius smirked triumphantly.

It's been months since they got back together. It was now summer and Danny was more than happy to enjoy his vacation with Vlad. In fact, he moved into the mansion to remain there until his term for school started again. To say Vlad had been happy when Danny asked if he could stay for his break would be an understatement. The man had even suggested making the move permanent, but Danny had responded 'someday', which was good enough for now.

The game wouldn't be for several hours so they flew around Amity Park, making sure there were no other ghosts that would distract Danny from giving Plasmius the attention he wanted. Since Danny had final exams for the past two weeks, he had been so wrapped up in his schoolwork he barely had time to pay much attention to his older lover. Which was just unacceptable to Vlad, but he understood. They flew towards Fenton works to use their portal so they could travel to Wisconsin faster. Danny was surprised his parents weren't home. He realized he had to make plans with them soon to talk about a certain serious boyfriend he was seeing…

It was pretty amazing to Danny how they were able to finally get past their differences as Masters and Fenton, just like Phantom and Plasmius had. Now that Danny accepted Vlad completely, he was more than happy with his relationship. Vlad felt the same way. Danny's quirks were now something he accepted and cherished; knowing the teen put up with Vlad's own flaws. They had never felt so complete and almost perfect. That wasn't to say they didn't argue; oh no, they argued quite a bit, but it was just like any other normal couple. Well, as normal as they could be.

Once they passed Vlad's portal, they switched back. Danny stretched his arms above his head, his shirt lifting slightly to reveal barely tanned skin. Vlad eyed it hungrily and mourned when the sight was removed from him. The teen pulled out the thermos and put the ghost back into the ghost zone, all the while giving his lover a disapprovingly glare.

"You know, this is the third time this week I've had to stop a ghost and it was _your_ fault."

Vlad shrugged. "It's what you do. No one tells you to be a hero. In fact, I still suggest you give up that nonsense and join me instead. We could rule together, you know. We have the power to."

Danny rolled his eyes in response, putting the thermos away and walking out of the lab, Vlad following behind. "I thought you gave up that dream when we started dating?" He groused.

"Yes, but it's fun to rile you up, little badger." The glare Danny sent Vlad showed the smirking man that his lover was not amused. Chuckling, Vlad fondly ruffled his lover's hair. "Don't get so pouty my dear, I am only joking."

"I'm not pouty," Danny protested moodily. His moodiness melted away when Vlad gave him a long kiss on his cheek. Smiling, they walked into the kitchen where Danny had a basket full of food prepared. Vlad looked at it in surprise.

"A picnic?"

"Yep."

"What's the occasion?"

Embarrassed, Danny looked away from the man's questioning gaze. "Today makes a year that we've been together."

"Does it?" He wracked his brain to think of what Danny considered the first time. He gave the teen a wicked grin and pulled him close, kissing his lips. "Are you counting our first time in the alleyway or that date in the theatre?" Flushing, Danny buried his face between the man's neck and shoulder and mumbled. "What was that Daniel? I couldn't hear you." Oh yes, he was having fun at the teen's expense.

"Our first time in the alleyway…" Danny mumbled a little louder.

Vlad chuckled in response. "That's a little on the unromantic side. It was in a dirty, dark, dingy alleyway."

"You weren't complaining then."

"I would never complain where we have sex."

"Oh really?" Danny grinned suggestively and looked up at the man. "How about in your office? I can play the naughty secretary…" he nipped Vlad's ear and began to loosen the man's tie.

Vlad wrinkled his nose. "I work there."

"Duh." Danny laughed at Vlad's expression. "You were fine doing it in a 'dirty, dark, dingy alleyway', which, mind you, smelled like trash, but you have a problem doing it on your desk?"

"…" Vlad realized he had no response to that. "Only if you wear a skirt."

Pulling away from the man, Danny made a face that clearly showed how he felt about the idea. "No way."

"Aw but Daniel, you'd look positively sexy and adorable."

"No."

They walked out of the mansion together, Vlad taking a hold of Danny's hand. "You were enthusiastic about the suggestion before…"

"Yeah, until you got a skirt involved."

They found a nice spot next to a big tree that provided shade. Danny set up the picnic and Vlad sat down on the blanket, watching the teen prepare their sandwiches. Stopping him, Vlad grabbed Danny's wrists and crawled over him, pinning him softly to the ground. They gazed into each other's eyes, Vlad's heart melting at the sight of happiness, fondness, and unhidden affection reflecting in those blue orbs. Blue or green, they were both beautiful to Vlad. He leaned in for a slow, soft, sensual kiss. Danny moaned and responded, feeling just as happy. His hand slipped into Vlad's silver hair, used to feeling the ponytail just as much as he was used to feeling the jet black hair.

As Vlad nuzzled the side of Danny's neck, the young hybrid had a few seconds to reflect on their relationship. Sometimes it just seemed like it was too good to be true.

"By the way, I thought it's about time I tell mom and dad about us," Danny said suddenly.

Vlad paused briefly in surprise before giving another nuzzle and pulling up to look down at the teen. "By the sound of your voice, I can tell it's more than just telling them you and I are in a relationship."

"Yeah, I think they should know about our ghost halves, too."

"And why is that?" Vlad asked curiously. It wasn't that he minded Danny wanting to tell them, but he found it odd that he would also have to confess about his own half. They weren't _his_ parents. Friends, sure, which makes their whole relationship odd, but still. He had no obligation to them.

Danny rolled his eyes, although not at Vlad. "Because they're after Plasmius and Danny Phantom, who are notorious for being the most wanted ghosts in Wisconsin and Amity Park…not to mention it's a well-known fact that they're _together_. It would be a little weird to explain to them that I'm Phantom and in a relationship with you _and_ Plasmius."

"It would be quite amusing to see their reaction. I say you simply tell them that and leave it up to their own imagination."

Danny gave his lover a look. "No."

"Better yet, I can duplicate myself so that 'Plasmius' shows up when you're telling them. 'He' and I must then fight valiantly for your undying love, being as only one of us can have you."

"I'll kill you myself if you try that," Danny replied with a groan.

Vlad playfully gasped. "So you have chosen." He placed his hand over his chest where his heart is. "Oh, my aching heart! Chosen over a _dead_ half, no less!"

Danny responded with a laugh, "Cut it out! Although, now that you mention it, I do like seeing your red eyes when you're in your ghost form."

Vlad made his eyes flash red and leaned in to kiss his lover, who moaned as their tongues met and fought for dominance. "You only need to ask, my dear. I can do it anytime you'd like." He stopped flashing his eyes. Danny stared into his cobalt blue orbs instead.

"What about you? Which do you prefer? My ghost form or me like this?"

Humming thoughtfully, Vlad petted the soft raven hair. "Truthfully, little badger, I'm equally fond of you either way."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

Danny grinned sheepishly. "Way to make me look like a jerk."

Still, he couldn't deny he was content with Vlad's response, and the man knew Danny had only been joking. They kissed before sitting up and grabbing their lunch. The sun was shining brightly; not a cloud in the skies. The pleasant summer weather allowed them to enjoy their small picnic as they talked about anything and everything. It was mostly Danny voicing out his plans to see his friends and family, with more than enough time with Vlad. After their picnic, they had enough time to get ready for the game.

The teen wasn't one for football, he barely attended the games in his High School, but it cheered him up to see Vlad excited for it. Because it was Vlad Masters, they were given their own private booth to enjoy. Personally, Danny preferred being in the crowd, but this was just as fun. Vlad would keep an arm wrapped around his lover as the game went on. Seeing his older lover get so into the game made Danny just as equally enthusiastic; both cheering when there was a score from the Packers, much to Vlad's delight.

Unfortunately, about midway in the game, Danny's ghost sense went off. Vlad's own did as well because he immediately looked to his younger lover, who only rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. Smiling, Vlad sighed and switched to his ghost form, Danny doing the same.

"Might as well get this over with," Vlad voiced exasperatedly. "Unless you can hold off being a hero for a few hours?"

Danny gave him a look. "I promise it will be quick, Plasmius."

"It would be quicker if we don't pay mind to it." He then pulled the young halfa into a hug. "Then again, your stubborn nature wouldn't allow you to simply ignore it." He chuckled at his lover's expression before giving him a loving kiss. "Come now, if I miss a touch down, you owe me."

"Now I know you're going to delay me on purpose," Danny accused while nuzzling their foreheads together.

Plasmius smirked. "You know me so well, Phantom."

**END :D**


End file.
